


Just Another Day in February/Private Protection Detail

by Gingersnapped907



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shandy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped907/pseuds/Gingersnapped907
Summary: Sharon and Andy have an argument about Stroh. Will they be able to work things out? Yep, it's a Shandy Valentine's story though.It does have a dual title hopefully it's explained well enough in the beginning. This story is set after Phillip Stroh first escapes at the end of season 3. Then each year after I added a chapter or chapters to cover Shandy's Valentine Days as time has gone by.





	1. Just Another Day in February/Private Protection Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon and Andy have an argument about Stroh. Will they be able to work things out? Yep, it's a Shandy Valentine's story though.  
> It does have a dual title hopefully it's explained well enough in the beginning. This story is set after Phillip Stroh first escapes at the end of season 3. Then each year after I added a chapter or chapters to cover Shandy's Valentine Days as time has gone by.

~Just Another Day in February/Private Protection Detail~

A/N: To understand the dual title Just Another Day in February is Sharon's version of the story and Private Protection Detail is Andy's version. Yes, it's the same story but I think people especially these two can see the same things completely different. If you're still confused sorry hopefully by the ending it will make sense.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothin' of Major Crimes.  
Happy Valentine's Day to all!

It had all started when they had a disagreement that turned into an argument over Stroh. Sharon wouldn't agree to extra protection for herself and Andy was furious that she wasn't taking it serious enough, that there was a threat to her also not just Rusty. She understood that Phillip Stroh was a horrible person and she was worried about Rusty so she had talked to Assistant Chief Taylor about giving Rusty extra protection without him knowing. Sure he would be mad when he found out but he would be alive to be mad at her and she was fine with that. Sharon didn't really think he would come after her just like the letters the threats were just to upset Rusty into not testifying.

It had been a few weeks since their argument and she hadn't talked to Andy except for very limited words at work and that was just barely to turn in paperwork. Usually, that would be when he would come in her office to talk about dinner that night then he would hand her the last of the paperwork to finalize and they would go over them together. For the last week if there was anything Andy needed to turn in it was either already on her desk when she came in the morning or it ended up being brought in with Mike's or Julio's forms. The first three days after she had tried to call or text him but he never called back or replied to any of her texts. So she stopped trying. Yes, he could be stubborn and hot-headed but she had never seen him act like this. Even after all their run-ins during her years in IA and there were a lot of those.

Sharon had been in the LAPD a long time and she could take care of herself. Who did he think she was, a damsel in distress? Whatever was going on between them, friendship or the chance for it to become something more? It obviously wasn't going to work out if this was all it took to force Andy away. What was she thinking anyway? The most they would ever be is good friends. She knew he dated a lot and liked them young, curvy and blonde. She knew she didn't fit into any of those categories. Well, maybe in the curvy part and hers were all natural but won't keep her afloat in a pool. Even with all that she really did miss their friendship though. Andy had been the first to back her up when she first took over Major Crimes. It might have taken an order and some yelling on his part but he did help her and he stood up to Taylor when their boss had the gall to say that Asst. Chief Johnson would find a way around the problems they were having with a case.

She really did miss the dinners and stuff they did together. She had forgotten what it was like to have a life outside her kids and job before Andy. He made her laugh and have fun. It wasn't as if she needed him to be happy. She was very happy with where she was in her life. She had worked hard on achieving everything she had on her own. Sure, she was married to Jack for what seemed like forever but she was basically a single mom the whole time. Even with all the heartbreak she had experienced and dreams being crushed. Sharon wouldn't change anything it's what made her who she is now. Out of it all, she got two, now three amazing kids and a job she loved. It was just that she had begun to want to share things with Andy. He was the first she wanted to call and talk to when she got home even after seeing him all day at work. If they couldn't make it to dinner or a movie they would talk on the phone until they were both falling asleep. Those were good nights.

Her inner voice spoke up, "it's fine, and you are used to being alone and are happy that way." Now Sharon just had to convince her heart of that. It was just a matter of changing her routine back into the way it used to be before Andy became such a big part of her life, basically her best friend. She wasn't completely alone Rusty was still around for now. When all this with Stroh is over and life settles down. She was sure college life will take over his and that's as it should be he shouldn't want to be hanging around with his mom at this time in his life.

***************************************  
Andy just couldn't handle the thought of something happening to Sharon and he knew all too well what Stroh was capable of doing. The Major Crime's team had been trying to put him away for years and they thought they had finally had him. Quite frankly he really wished Brenda would have shot and killed the dirt-bag when he had attacked her and Rusty in her own home. It would have saved them all a lot of future headaches.

He knew that she wanted to protect Rusty even if that meant stepping in front of a bullet for him and that what's scared Andy the most. Sharon Raydor wouldn't hesitate to protect her son at all costs. It infuriated him to no end that she acted like there was no danger to herself. Also that she wasn't willing to listen to him about extra protection for her. Sharon had no problem agreeing to it for Rusty. Just as she has him under guard without him knowing he figured two could play that game and Andy had done the same for her. They were in the background mostly between her condo and the office. He was sure she will be angry beyond reason at him if she found out, but oh, well she'd be alive. It would rip his heart out if anything happened to her.

The thought of losing Sharon caused Andy to think back over their years of knowing each other. They had started out as enemies. Then were working colleagues. Then each other's right hand at work. Who would have known they would work so well together? Then slowly became friends somewhere over the year maybe even best friends he would like to think. Now he didn't know, Sharon was so mad at him and he was so ticked off at her that they haven't talked in weeks. That was hard, Andy missed her but he needed time to cool off. It had been a week since he had even stepped into her office. He was afraid if he did he would grab her by the shoulders to try and shake some sense into her and then probably kiss her until they had no breath left. It was exhausting for him to keep hiding his feeling for her. He was intelligent enough to know falling in love with one's boss was crazy, but he couldn't help it.

There was no way Andy was going to let her deal with this Stroh problem on her own. He was almost as stubborn as she was. So even if that meant they would never be anything but friends. He would do what he had to do to protect her. The problem was with him trying to keep her safe now that they were barely friends. They had almost fallen back into past roles of enemies again. His hot-headed temper had cooled off some and he felt better that the team was helping watch both Sharon and Rusty without either knowing. He had time to put together a plan. Andy didn't like being her enemy.

************************************************  
They had been sitting around after dinner watching the late night news when Rusty said, "Sharon, really I'm fine, you should like go out and do something on your own. I know you haven't been out with Lieutenant Flynn since all this has started. Why is that anyway? I know you two like aren't dating but go have dinner and see a movie. You're more a prisoner then I am, but yours is by your own choice."

"Rusty!" Sharon exclaimed as she glared over her glasses at him. With a firm voice, she added, "you are right about one thing though, it is my choice."

Knowing that tone he gave in. "Ok, fine I'll stop, but you really should get out some. Yeah, yeah, right it's your choice." Rusty said as she continued to glare at him. "Oh, by the way, I have plans to stay at Detective Sanchez's for the weekend. His mom is going to her sister's for a visit and he could really use some guy time. He's inviting the guys from the team for a BBQ and video games and movie weekend. Buzz, Lieutenant Flynn and Lt. Tao said they'd be there. Mike said Kevin could stay the night over there too. So I'd be like surrounded by cops so you wouldn't have to worry about me. Provenza said he'd even come over but he wasn't playing no games and that he wasn't excepting to have any fun hanging around the same guys that annoy him all day at work."

Rusty was trying to tell her what the older Lieutenant said without laughing but was failing. "Then he added that there was entirely no way he was spending the night with a group of guys and that he had plans with Patrice on Saturday." They both laughed at how that was so like Provenza to play the grumpy card but always ended up making everyone laugh with his stories. Most of them were about the troubles Flynn and him have gotten into and of course, blaming it all on Andy then end up having a great time but never admitting it. Rusty could tell she was actually considering the idea of letting him go so he added to help seal the deal. "I figured it would be good for you to have me out of your hair and have a little time on your own. You hardly have any of that anymore since I've been here. Maybe you could call Andrea or Gavin have some adult time. Maybe go shopping? Gavin wouldn't pass up that chance."

Sharon sat for a minute thinking over all he had just told her. She knew when she was being maneuvered into a direction Rusty wanted, but she was impressed with all the effort he put into it and he did have some very good points. "Rusty, I love having you here and you don't have to leave for the weekend but if you want to that's fine. It would be nice to catch up with Andrea outside the office and I haven't seen Gavin in months. I agree I'm sure he couldn't resist going shopping." For once in the last few weeks, Sharon was starting to look forward to something.

"Sounds great, I'll tell them it's a go." Rusty grabbed his phone and sent a text. A few minutes later he got a reply, "Julio said to meet at the murder room Friday. After they all get off they'll meet at his house and I can catch a ride with him. That is if there's no case of course." He jumped off the couch and headed to his room, "thanks and goodnight Sharon, see ya in the morning."

"You're welcome Rusty, goodnight." It made Sharon happy to see her son happy. She was still worried, but he would be surrounded by police officers and they were, more importantly, officers that cared about him so it that calmed her stress levels some.

That was Wednesday night, it was now Friday evening and Rusty had left work with Julio after she made the detective promise to keep him safe and not get into too much trouble. She had called Andrea and Gavin the other day but they were both busy. Sharon had completely forgotten it was Valentine's Day this Saturday and they both had plans with their significant other. It was just another day in February to her. Sharon had spent a lot of February 14th alone especially over her marriage. It was all fine with her, they hadn't caught a case and Taylor said he was tired of paying her team overtime so Robbery/Homicide would handle anything that came up until Monday. So when she got home she changed into comfortable pants and wrapped herself in her favorite cashmere sweater. It would be strange being here alone in the quiet, not because of the date only since Rusty wasn't here to make noise.

Going to the kitchen she poured a glass of wine and relaxed on the couch. Sharon had turned all the light down except the one by where she was sitting so she could sit back, relax and read the new book she bought after she found out her friends were busy. Remotely turning the music on a low setting and taking a sip of wine she then settled back into the couch and opened her book. She was happy to have this time on her own though she worried about Rusty but she knew he was surrounded by the best in their business and they all cared what happened to him. They would do everything in their power to protect him.

Sharon was very slowly trying to get through the first chapter. It wasn't easy because her mind kept wondering; she really wasn't used to having downtime. She laughed at the thought of not knowing what to do with herself anymore. Jumping a little when the doorbell rang she immediately reached for her gun which was beside her phone on the coffee table. She didn't want to be scared that Stroh was out there but she wasn't stupid either. Sharon knew she'd never really be able to put her guard down until they found the psychotic sociopath. She clipped the holster to her pants on her hip. With her gun in hand, she carefully made her way to the door when the bell rang again. She looked through the peephole and there was a delivery guy holding a vase of red roses. She lowered her gun down to beside her leg but stayed prepared for anything. 

Opening the door a little the young man said, "I have a delivery for a Sharon Raydor."

Trying to recover from her surprise she answered, "Hmmm, yes that's me."

"Ma'am, can I set these inside for you?"

"Oh no, I can take them," she said quickly. Sharon didn't want anyone in her condo but the problem was her gun. Not wanting to put it down in-case this was a decoy for Stroh.

"Are you sure they awful heavy Ma'am and there's more," he tilted his head to the side.

She leaned out her doorway to look in the direction he indicated and there was a young girl beside him with another vase with pink roses. Behind the girl was a line of deliveries not all of them with flowers. She slipped her gun into her holster and wrapped the sweater around herself. She didn't want to scare them off if they were just trying to do their jobs. "Hmmm? Yes, sure you can set them on the dining room table." She let them in but stepped back to watch the door and the deliveries. It ended up taking some time to bring in the different vases of flowers and to set up the other deliveries. She noticed most were of lilies of every color but there was an assortment of all kinds flowers, there were even rainbow colored roses. After the arrangements, there was a catered gourmet dinner set up for two.

When they had all left and she locked the door, Sharon walked around her condo smelling all the flowers wondering what the heck was going on. Who would do this? She was sure Jack had finally understood she was done with him. Maybe her kids? Rusty could have talked to Emily and Ricky, but after her talk with her older son about her ever so lonely heart, she thought he understood she was fine where she was in her life. There was Andy, but he wasn't even talking to her anymore. He wouldn't do something like this when he was so angry with her. Besides that, they were just friends. Would Stroh be this sick to think he would get away with something like this creepy? She really didn't think so. Sharon didn't think he would waste his time dealing with her. There was a knock at the door; it pulled her out of her thoughts. Taking her gun out of the holster Sharon made her way back to the door and looked through the peephole again surprised to see Andy holding a single lily.

Rolling her eyes and set her gun down on the table by the door. As Sharon opened it she asked, "Andy, what are you doing here?" It was the first personal non-work words she had spoken directly to him in weeks.

He lowered the flower and with a completely serious face he answered, "hoping you weren't out on a date."

"What are you talking about and what is all this?" Sharon questioned with a sweep of her hand at the flowers and dinner.

"Yes, I know red roses are so clique but I couldn't resist," Andy said with that sideways smile of his.  
How could just an innocent smile make the butterflies in her stomach start to wake up? Sharon thought to herself. With another roll of her eyes, she dared to ask, "clique of what?"

Sharon moved aside to let him in. She didn't feel like making a scene for her neighbors. Well, at least she let him in, he thought. As he smiled broader at her Andy happily said, "Valentine's Day of course. What else do you think I meant?"

Closing the door Sharon stood with her arms crossed in a defensive manner, "but it's not today, it is tomorrow. Why are you really here and what's going on, Andy? I thought you were going to Julio's boys night?"

Looking down at his shoes, "Um yeah about that."

"Don't tell me that was all a lie to get Rusty out of the house so you could pull this?" Her voice stayed steady, but Sharon could feel herself getting mad at him again.

Andy looked at her stunned, "What? No, Sanchez is really having a BBQ boy's weekend but there was an ulterior motive behind it. So the guys could get together and blow off some steam. Sharon, you know Julio could really use help with that especially after moving in to take care of his mother." Andy walked over to smell the rainbow roses. "Though also it was to help get Kevin out of the house for Mike and Kathy to have some alone time and Julio figured you could use some down time away from Rusty."

"Rusty and I are just fine." She knew her voice carried her frustration, but she was tired of everyone thinking she needed a break.

"Don't go getting defensive about it. It was meant as a nice gesture. Can you just take it for what it is? I'm sure the kid is having a great time smack talking with Buzz and annoying Provenza." Andy pulled out a single purple flower out of one of the vases. He thought it was a violet. He liked it because that was the favorite color he liked seeing her wear. With the lily that was still in his hand, Andy slowly walked back over to Sharon. She was still standing in the entryway barely moving at all. With a shoulder shrug, he softly said, "I figured you were more a lily or wild-flower kind of girl, but as I said you can't have a Valentine's Day date without roses, right?"

How would she know, Sharon thought, it had been decades since she had received flowers or even had a date on Valentine's Day. "Wait, what? When you got here you said something about me being on a date. What date? Andy, what in the world are you going on about?"

He tried to explain, "for starters the vases of flowers are for all the times I've made you mad," he said with a laugh.

That made her smile as Sharon replied. "Well, then if that's why, I think you're a little short on vases."

"Ok, so maybe these only make up for the last few weeks. I'll have to work on that," he said with a wink.

"Though it might work out number-wise if you go by counting each flower in all the dozens." Sharon couldn't help but laugh at the fake shocked expression on Andy's face. She ended up embarrassed when she snorted.

"I really missed that laugh. Can't we agree to disagree and enjoy this quiet dinner for two before it gets too cold?" When she stood there, only her eyes moved to the gourmet food sitting next to the dozens of flowers on her table. Seeing no reaction from her he let out a deep deflated breath then quietly said, "but I can understand if you want me to leave. I've been a jerk to you lately and I'm sorry about that. I'm just stressed and worried about Rusty and you. Giving up on trying to break through her walls, Andy headed for the door. As he passed Sharon he handed her the flowers he was holding, "you can call me or text anytime. I promise I will answer them for now on."

Sharon closed her eyes. Why was it so hard for her to just open her mouth and say what she really wanted to say? She had no problem saying what she wanted in other aspects of her life. Deep down she knew she had fallen in love with her best friend and it frightened her. All she ever did was keep him at arm's length afraid to let him get to close. Telling him and anyone that asked that they were not dating. Always insisting they were just friends when she knew very well that she wanted more than that. Sharon knew she could do this, she could admit to herself what she was feeling was love and had been for a while now. 

When she had opened her eyes determined to tell Andy how she felt he was gone. She had been so lost in thought about him and her; she hadn't even heard the door close. Quickly turning towards the door she pulled it opened and looked down the hallway there was no sign of Andy. Let see if he'll keep his promise, she thought as she rushed to grab her phone and sent him a quick five-word text.

She let out a sigh, not realizing she was holding her breath while she stared at the phone in her hand willing him to answer her. She had messed it all up. Andy had gone through all this trouble and she blew it, again. Thinking to herself as she sat on the couch, this is what you do Sharon, you push and push until there is no way they even want to come back. The quiet knock and it sent hurrying to the door. Swinging it open to see Andy leaning up against the doorjamb smiling, "To answer your text, yes, I would love to be you're Valentine."

It was horrible that he could look so handsome when she was so stressed. Sharon yanked Andy towards her by the lapels of his leather jacket. Shutting the door with his foot he had her pinned up against the wall before she realized it. "Are you sure about this, Sharon?"

She was done talking. Right now she just wanted to feel and she really wanted to feel this man lips on hers. "Andy, just shut up and kiss me already."

They stumbled down her hallway to her bedroom. The dinner was completely forgotten about. Food was not what they were hungry for. Between kisses, articles of clothing were dropped or thrown around the room. Taking a moment between passionate kisses Andy slid his fingers through her soft hair and held her still and whispered, "Sharon wait, before this goes any farther I want you to know something. I... I love you and have for a while. You are beautiful, intelligent and amazing." His voice dropped as he continued, "I'm not sure what you see in someone like me."

Sharon stepped back to look into Andy's eyes, his hands still wrapped in her hair, making her head tingle and it sent shivers through her body. She could see the doubt in his dark eyes and that he believed what he said. He didn't think he was good enough for her. When the whole time she believed he didn't like her the way she liked him. She shook her head in shock, "no Andy, the fact is you are an amazing man who doesn't give yourself enough credit for all the things you've accomplished in your life." Sharon placed her hands on his cheeks softly, "I realized this awhile ago, but tried to deny that I was falling in love with my best friend. Andy, you are the most stubborn, hot-headed, handsome man I know and I love you, too." She leaned in and kissed him to try and convey how much she loved him.

After needing air Andy took a few deep breaths and held her away from him. "Sharon, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, and equally as stubborn women I know and I don't deserve you, but I love you too much to let you go. Tell me Beautiful, if this is going too fast let me know now or this could be over before it starts." Andy laughed and pulled her close to him again.

She looked up at the man she had denied loving for so long. "Well, I waited practically years to get you in my bedroom. Yes, I'm willing to take this slow but only while we are naked in bed."

Sharon was laughing as Andy picked her up with a growl and dropped her gently on the mattress. Andy stood at the edge smiling at her, "I think I'm in trouble."

She crawled up on her knees and unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor, her eyes never leaving Andy's. With a soft low voice, she said, "Oh, you will be if you don't get in here with me right now."

With a bigger smile then Andy thought he was possible of having he took off the last of his clothes and joined the women he had secretly loved for years. Finally getting to get his hands on her and he made sure they were all over her. Andy took it slow as Sharon suggested. It was better that way, not to miss any part of her body.

After they both were completely physically exhausted, but it was a nice exhaustion for a change. They laid in bed, their legs entwined and Sharon's head was lying on his bare chest. Andy had his arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. They were just enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking. His hand lazily sliding up and down her arm. Sharon was running her hand absently along his chest. He figured this was the best time to try and talk to her. "So, now that I've got worn out and exactly where I want you. Can we work out a deal? I know you love to make deals."

"Hmmm... What would this deal in-tell?" Sharon said sleepily.

"I've come to terms that you don't want extra security around you, I get that." Andy felt Sharon lifted her head to look up at him. Knowing she was about to interrupt him. He leaned down and kissed. Sliding his hand down her back until it was resting on her backside and Andy pulled her closer to him. Then he deepened the kiss until she moaned.

Sharon untangled her legs from his, lifting her head she smiled at Andy and straddled him grateful for just enough light to look down into his deep dark brown eyes, "your hushing me tactics are extremely nice I admit, but won't work." She leaned down and kissed him again, "though you have my peaked my curiosity with a deal so please, continue."

"Well, I'm a little distracted now by an absolutely stunningly beautiful woman whom happens to be completely naked and sitting on top of me." Andy reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair. Holding her there, happy to be able to see Sharon's green eyes sparkling. It had been a long time since this woman had even smiled at him. "Oh, so now you want to hear me out?" Andy jokily added.

Sharon leaned forward again until their chest touched and her face was beside his. Her hair tumbled over both of them when Andy slid his hands out of her hair and down her sides to rest her on her hips. She huskily whispered, "I have to say your earlier arguments… over and over again were pretty convincing."

Andy laughed at her boldness, "Before we get into another argument as you call them. Though I have to say they were as loud as one of our real arguments, if not louder. At least you were, Beautiful." He laughed as his hands were running up and down her spine. Even her back was soft and smooth. How did she manage to be this incredibly perfect Andy thought?

She sat back up again and swatted him on the chest. "Hey, it's not my fault. I'm blaming you for being so good at…arguing."

Andy pulled her down for another toe curling kiss then said when he got his breath back, "seriously, though I want to say that I know you can protect yourself, Sharon, this is not about that. Ok, so no extra security, but how about this. I can be your private protection detail?" He kissed her again to add to his points. "Hum? Can you handle that deal, Sharon?"

"So, Andy you are saying, you'll be my personal security and be here to protect little ole me?" Sharon asked as she sat up straight, running her hands through her hair and shaking her head.

He watched he fascinated at her movements as she sat on top of him. "Andy Flynn at your service ma'am, I'm willing to do the job 24 hours a day, 7 days a week." He moved his hands along her creamy soft skin. "I can be here to personally protect your body from any harm." It was nice to see she wasn't shy about her body. He always loved her confidence.

Holding on to his hand that was moving up her ribs. Sharon watched him for a moment before deciding, "I think that's the best deal I've been offered, ever. Yes, Andy, I agree to your deal." Just then one of their stomachs growled, though it was hard to tell which one since she was sitting on him. Laughing again, she tilted her head and asked, "Do you think we could reheat the dinner you got us? Because I'm starving."

"Hey, when I agreed to be your protector, did that include feeding you too?" Andy then flipped them both over and he was now looking down at her with her hair spread out over the pillow and a surprised look on her face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, she was absolutely gorgeous. "Though I'd be more than happy to."

"I thought that was one in the same. Am I wrong, Lieutenant?" Sharon leaned up on her elbows and nipped at his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth before completely kissing him. She loved how he made her feel. Just a look from this man made her feel beautiful, wanted, needed, loved… undoubtedly very well loved. Mostly it made her feel empowered to have the courage to take a chance to open her heart and let herself love someone else again.

"You know you might be right about that, Captain," Andy growled out as her legs wrapped around him. He could feel she was ready for him and she let out a gasp as he quickly entered her. Neither of them could take any more teasing.

In between her shallow breaths, Sharon told him, "Andy, this is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had and I do really mean ever. Thank you for everything..." She needed a few seconds to collect her thoughts as he continued to move, "and just image, I was thinking this was going to be just another day in February." She held him still with a tight grip of her legs wrapped around his waist. "Andy, I love you, and I think it's going to be pretty hard to top this one next year though," Sharon said with a smile on her face matching the one on Andy's.

There was no way to hold back the smile or the intense joy he was feeling. Andy could have finished their joining right then and there when Sharon said next year. It almost sent him over the edge to know she was thinking long term. Trying to act as if he wasn't as affected as he was Andy calmly as possible said, "That gives me a whole year to come up with something. I'm sure I can surprise you with what I capable of. Sharon, I have to say this private protection detail sure has its perks." He said as used his hands to untwine her legs from around him, "these alone are worth protecting." Causing her to laugh as he kept smoothing his hands up and down her legs. Letting go of them Andy leaned on his arms over her body, kissing her deeply as he slowly started moving within her again. Hearing her moan as he quickened the pace, Andy put a little space between their lips so he could say with the breath he had left in his lungs, "not sure if I mentioned it to you, Sharon, just how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

~TBC~


	2. ~Maybe More Than…. Just Another Day in February~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to help understand the flow... The next 5 chapters are set on Valentine's Day a year after chapter 1 and follows the timeline with season 4.

~Maybe More Than…. Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 2:

Great, just great. She finally had a date for Valentine's Day after more than twenty years and here she was stuck in a hospital ER giving a statement about discharging her firearm. Now, Sharon Raydor knew how so many other LAPD officers felt when FID was asking her all those questions. Did they really have to ask in such a monotone voice, and as if they didn't believe anything she said? Even though she knew most of the people in IA this rather annoying Detective Roberts that was taking her statement she did not know. After being asked the same questions over and over Sharon expressed her annoyance by asking. "Look, can you just let me talk to Lieutenant Staples, Sergeant Elliot or even Sergeant Ray and this will get all cleared up." Was she really this bad when she was head of IA?

"They happened to be taking the other members of your team statements, at the crime scene." The new officer looked up from the pad of paper he was writing on, and with a blank stare and a flat tone he asked, "Can you answer my previous question, Ma'am?"

Sharon knew full well it wasn't LAPD protocol to leave the scene of an officer-involved shooting, especially if you are the said officer doing the shooting. In fact, she had written the darn thing. Yes, she left the scene of the crime, but she was injured and had waited for FID to show up before leaving. If this guy were going to act like this she would hold nothing back, she thought as she looked over her glasses at him. "Captain," Sharon replied sharply. "Can you answer my previous question, Captain?"

The young officer looked up as she spoke and asked in a shaky voice, "Um...excuse me?" Even being new to LA police force he had heard of Darth Raydor and knew enough to be worried when she sent that glare at him.  


When Sharon saw she had his full attention she continued in a stern cadence. "You are a detective and a subordinate officer, you will remember that when addressing me. Do I make myself clear, Detective?"

With a nod, he replied, "perfectly, Captain."

If she learned anything from Chief Johnson it was how to use one's rank to an advantage. Sharon tried not to smile, as she was sure Brenda would be proud. "To answer your question. Yes, I discharged my weapon. You see when a suspect shoots at you or your team member you tend to shoot back." Just then there was a sound of a commotion and the curtain around her bed flew open. Sharon knew right away from the look on his face as he saw FID Detective Roberts that she needed to stop him immediately. "Lieutenant Flynn, don't." She called out in her best Captain voice.

Andy took a second to take in what was going on. He looked from Sharon to the short younger man who to him frankly looked petrified having been assigned to talk to the legendary Wicked Witch. He then turned back to Sharon fuming seeing her just sitting there and not being attended by a doctor. "Captain, what is going on? We sent you in the ambulance for a reason to get medical assistance. You are sitting here in pain while this assh…"

"Lieutenant!" Sharon turned toward him and gritted her teeth against the agony in her arm when she moved. "It's not that bad. I'm fine. While the doctor is waiting for the last set of X-Rays to come back I was answering some of the standard FID questions." She had known earlier when Provenza walked her personally to the ambulance that Andy had something to do with it and what he just said confirmed her suspicions. In all honesty, she was surprised he showed up here at all. Now she needed to find out why he wasn't talking to her because what he just said wasn't talking, it was frustration brewing up his hotheaded temper.

As Andy paced to small area brooding, Sharon was answering more of Detective Roberts questions while it sent her mind back over the events of the night. One thing she knew for sure is that it hadn't gone as they had planned. It was supposed to be an easy one. From a tip called in they knew who it was, and from there narrowed it down to where he was and why he was doing it. Seeing the suspects face in her thoughts took her back to a few hours earlier.

It had been an eerie quiet night. How could a city this busy be this quiet? Even though Sharon knew her team was out there and had the house surrounded, it still surprised her on how there was complete silence. All around her all she could see in the dark night was the flashing blue and red police car lights and the red lights of the ambulance waiting on the street. They all knew the latest victim was in here, but as per protocol the paramedics couldn't enter the premises without the police securing it first and as of right now it was far from being secure.

Earlier that day the Major Crimes Division had gotten a break in the case when they received a phone call from an anonymous witness. Now here they all were hoping to be here in time to find the victim alive. They separated into pairs; she and Julio were at the back door, waiting for the signal to enter.

Breaking through the silence was the sound of shattering glass from right behind the two of them, Julio who had been in front of her, turned towards the noise. Suddenly Sharon heard a creaking sound coming from her left. That was when she realized the chair through the window was a distraction. The door next to her opened a crack and she could see the barrel of a rifle aimed at Sanchez's back. Sharon had barely a second to react. Pushing Julio aside, she kicked the door causing the suspect's shot to go wide. Sharon returned fire. The next thing she knew she was slammed to the ground causing her gun to drop out of her hand. As pain radiated throughout her body, the first thing she noticed was the quiet was gone. Now she was surrounded by complete chaos.

Trying to sit up, there was a hand on her shoulder halting her movements and she heard Julio next to her say, "no, Ma'am you need to stay down."

"Stay down, why?" Though she couldn't seem to move if she wanted to, Sharon was more than confused. She needed to get up and find out what was going on. She knew before she hit the ground she had fired two consecutive shots at the man that came crashing out the doorway at them. She tried to move again but realized the man that was advancing on them was laying on her.

As Julio rolled the body off of her, she could hear a collective gasp from the team members that had circled the house after hearing the gunshots that were now surrounding them. Looking down at her now ruined white blouse then up at the faces staring at her Sharon said calmly, "It's not my blood. I'm fine." She looked at the body they had moved to see the suspect had two bullet holes, both hitting center mass.

Julio and Mike were now kneeling beside her. She attempted to sit up again. Sharon knew she needed to get on her feet before Andy made his way back here. If she were standing it would be easier to convince him she was fine but Mike's voice stopped her, "Captain, it would be best to stay still."

"Trust me, I'm not shot. I think I would know." Frustrated Sharon looked down at herself again. She was in fact covered in blood, a lot of blood. Looking back up at her team, "this looks worse than it is." She was not enjoying laying on the ground with them all hovering over her. When she went to lean back on her elbows to sit up the pain made her see stars and fall back to the ground.

Even through the fog of excruciating agony, her body was in and all the commotion that was now around her she had to admit she almost smiled when heard a loud, "dammit, Sharon." I guess I didn't get up before Andy got here, she thought. This probably wasn't going to go well. She kept her eyes closed tight against the pain. Sharon relaxed a bit when she felt Andy's hand move the hair out of her face, she could feel his body heat as he knelt down beside her. It would be nice to just let him hold her until the pain went away but she couldn't allow herself that luxury right now. They might not be in the office but they needed to stay professional. She vaguely heard Mike explaining how she was in shock and that she could be hurt worse than they know. She could have internal injuries and shouldn't be moved. That was why the pain wasn't registering in her brain until she had moved. He was rambling on about other things that could be wrong and keeping her warm, but when the shock wore off…

Provenza jumped in with a gruff, "Jesus Christ, Tao just say what you think is wrong with the Captain?"

She had her eyes open enough to see Mike shake his head at the older Lieutenant before saying to her. "Captain, from what I can see you're right it's not your blood, but it looks like your shoulder is dislocated."

"Crap!" She muttered. "You went to medical school, can't you set it here, Mike?" With wide eyes, Tao shook his head no.

Shocked that she would ask that, Andy quickly intervened, "the paramedics are here right now. They can look at you and get you to the hospital."

Replying just as quickly but more admittedly she said, "No! They need to help the girl first."

"Sharon..." Andy tried to say more but was stopped as she continued.

She knew that tone and she didn't to deal with anything personal now, she was more concerned for the victim than for herself so Sharon promptly asked, "she's still alive, isn't she?"

Amy answered for the team, "Yes, Captain she is. I was with her until the medics came in. She is hurt but they said she will live."

"That's good! Now, I need to sit up, my back can't take this and I'm tired of being stared at." Sharon saw Mike was about to say something to stop her, but she gave him a glare and he offered his help instead.

Andy was the one daring enough to try and keep her from moving by saying, "Sharon, you should stay still and..." She turned her eyes towards him but quickly looked away. What she saw in them told her a lot and it was obvious her Darth glare didn't work on Andy anymore, anyways. So instead of listening to him, she attempted to get up herself. With a loud sigh, he nodded at Mike and Julio, and they very carefully helped her sit upright.

Feeling a bit better being mostly off the ground, she offered a quiet "thank you." With her right arm held tight against her chest to relieve some of the pain, Sharon looked around realizing her glasses must have been knocked off in the fall. She squinted to take in everything going on. Her eyes stopped on her second-in-command. "So, Lieutenant Provenza, I assume FID has been notified."

To try and get through to her to get some help Andy tried again, "Sharon..."

She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Sharon was pretty sure what he had to say from what she had seen in his eyes. So she busied herself to feel on the ground around her with her good arm for her gun and her glasses. She heard Andy again say her name in more of a low growl. Sharon knew he was being more her boyfriend right now and not her lieutenant. The problem was that wasn't what she needed at the moment, especially in front of her team. They were at a crime scene and Sharon choosing and needing to stay in captain mode, it was where she functioned best. They would have to talk privately after everything had settled down. Looking at everyone except Andy, since she was avoiding those dark brown eyes, as she told them, "We will all be needing to give our statements." She was then back to her search.  


Julio realized what she was looking for and offered, "Ma'am, your gun is beside you on your right."

No wonder she couldn't find it she had no mobility on that side and Andy was there blocking her view. As Sharon turned more to get her Glock by his feet she accidentally locked eyes with Andy. When their eyes met she held her breath as usually they only needed a look to communicate and Sharon was right, she saw it all in his eyes the hurt, disappointment, and pity. She didn't want or need any of it. With a shake of her head, she looked away. She heard him say, "Sharon, we can handle all this, you need to get your shoulder look at."

Staying focused and not acknowledging Andy, Sharon finally reached her gun. Placing it in her right hand, when it didn't hurt too much to hold it, she managed to stand up on her own. Removing the clip from her gun she handed both sections to Provenza. "Here's my weapon and Lieutenant when my friends from FID get here, tell them I double tapped the assho..." she suddenly stopped herself, hearing Andy's words echo in her head from when he was attacked so many years ago. Seeing Provenza waiting, she restarted what she was saying, "When you see my friends tell them I'll be inside the crime scene." Sharon watched as he smirked at her use of the word friends then tilted her head to indicate the house they had surrounded earlier as she spoke.

"Your glasses, Captain," Andy's voice was flat and cold as he held them out to her then walked away.

She carefully took them from his outstretched palm. "Thank you, Lieu..." Sharon started to say but stopped, as he turned and left. She went in the opposite direction.

Inside the dark and depressing house, she could hear Andy barking out orders from somewhere nearby, but she hadn't seen him. With everything under control inside Sharon went outside to wait for IA to show up and had hoped staying still would ease the pain she was feeling all over her body. The only time she actually saw Andy since he had walked away from her was when she saw him exit the house and said something to Provenza. It had been too noisy around them for her to hear it, but the older lieutenant was looking at her as he nodded in agreement to whatever had been said. A few minutes later as she was answering questions, Provenza came over to them and in a non-asking voice said, "Captain, you are going to the hospital to get that shoulder looked at!"

Sharon looked over her glasses at him. She knew something was up and replied suspiciously, "I'm fine. I can finish up here."

"No, Captain they are waiting, now." With that Provenza settled his hand on the small of her back and lightly led her in the direction of the ambulance, "and you," he threw over his shoulder in clear disdain of the whole IA department, "can ride with her to finish your inquisition."

Some Valentine's this day had turned out to be. She had been right all those other years, it was just another day in February, but she had her hopes up that this year would have been different. No, it wasn't, Sharon thought as she sat on the hospital bed awhile. In fact, it was worse than the other Valentines Day's she had no expectations back then. Not like she did with Andy who was pacing the small area behind her without saying a word. She was answering questions from FID until the doctor came back. That was when Andy sent or scared the young IA detective away with a sort of growl, telling him if he had any more stupid questions to ask them tomorrow. Sharon was finally cleared to leave after hearing all that the doctor had to say and a promise to make a follow-up appointment in a few days.

The ride to Sharon's condo was quiet. She knew Andy was mad at her but it wasn't like she had a choice. She could handle herself and she was about to tell him that when she surprised herself by saying instead, "Andy, I'm sorry I ruined any chance of us going out on our date tonight."

There was that eerie silence again; this time it was surrounding the confines of the car, as she waited for Andy to say something, anything. With no reply from him, she watched as the miles and scenery passed by in a dark quiet blur. After not being able to take it anymore, she took a chance to offer with a sigh, in a low voice, "I'm fine. The doctor said nothing was broken and they set my shoulder. It wasn't that bad and I can take care of myself." Looking at her ruined shirt and sling around her right arm. Though the nurses helped her wash up at the hospital she could still feel blood in her hair, on her face, and neck. She really couldn't wait to take a bath when she got home.

After a few more minutes Andy finally spoke to her, "Sharon, I don't care about missing the date. I care about you, but…" the silence was back as neither of them dared to breathe as he paused. By the time they needed air, he finished his thought, "never mind, you don't care... to listen to what I have to say anyway."

With a quick snap of her head to look at him, which sent pain throughout her injured shoulder and down her arm. Sharon ignored it to ask, "What does that mean, Andy?" She could hear the hurt laced in her voice.

He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He knew his eyes would give himself away. Gripping the steering wheel tighter Andy said in a flat voice, "You know what I mean, Sharon." When she just sat there he could feel her staring and waiting for him to say more. Might as well get it all out now he thought, "it seems to me that when I was injured I had to do everything you said."

Sharon felt that hit right to her heart. There it was. He had said he understood, but she always knew that would come back at her. She had done what she did to help him. Blinking back the tears that threaten to fall, she looked upwards to the car roof refusing to let a drop escape. Gaining her composure she bit out, "you know that was different, Andy. Your injuries were life-threatening. I'm fine, it was nothing."

He didn't want to do this in the car. Nor did he want to have this conversation at the crime scene or the hospital that was why he chose to stay silent, but Sharon pressed. Now it was all coming out. "I can't tell you what it did to me seeing you laying on the ground covered in blood…"

Her eyes dry once again she gave a frustrated eye-roll before Sharon repeated for what seemed like the 100th time, "it wasn't my blood."

Andy's voice raised, "I didn't know that! You didn't give me time to…"

Sharon interrupted him again, "we were at a crime scene. There was a victim that needed us to save her..."

"Dammit Sharon, will you let me finish a sentence?" There was more silence. If Andy wanted her to let him talk then she would wait as long as it took. It had taken three stop lights before he asked, "Why did you push Sanchez out of the way?" He took his eyes off the road while they were stopped to chance a look at her.

"What?" Stiffly she turned a little more to her left to ask, "You tell me, what would you have done? Let Julio get shot, again?" Sharon could feel herself getting angry. "No, none of you would have done that! I made the decision to get a member of my team out of harm's way and happened to kill the suspect at the same time. He just happened to charge, then drop in my direction that caused me to fall." Looking down at the blood-soaked white shirt before adding, "this looks worse than it is! As I said," taking a breath Sharon then emphasized each of her next words, "It. Is. His. Blood. Not. Mine." She looked at Andy, his eyes were on the road, and she could see his jaw was clenched probably trying to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say. Fine, let him be mad she thought she wouldn't change anything she had done tonight.

Giving up she laid her head back against the headrest and watched the city lights go by in the night. The silence was overwhelming and the pain medication they gave her in the emergency room was wearing off and all she really wanted to do was get cleaned up and change out of these clothes. As she saw her condo out her passenger window came into view Sharon let out a sigh, relieved to be almost home. She knew the silent treatment was how she had forever dealt with personal conflicts, like when she and Rusty had a disagreement but she was surprised Andy was doing it to her. She had been sure his temper would cause him to explode or at least vocalize what was wrong. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she supposed.

Not wanting to deal with much more tonight when they approached her condo Sharon finally spoke, "you can let me out at the lobby. I'm just going to shower and go to bed." All she received was more silence so when the car stopped she reached across her body with her left hand to open the door. Slowly turning to her right to exit the car she paused to say, "maybe this incident is showing us how it will be being in a relationship and a break could be just what we need." Sharon nudged the door open farther with her foot before giving him a chance to get out and open it for her.  


Hearing a stern "Sharon," as she stepped out of his car.

She cringed at the tone he used to say her name. She usually liked when he said it but not this time. Without looking back, she added in a low sad, but firm voice, "Andy, if you are mad at me for doing my job then we need to end this here and now." Standing up she shut the door and walked into her building.

~TBC~


	3. ~The Worst of Just Another Day in February~

~The Worst of Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 3:

Sharon had spent the entire elevator ride up to her floor regretting what she had said to Andy. It was out there now and she couldn't just take it back no matter how much she wanted to. She didn't want what they had to end. Her chest hurt from the ache in her heart. What he had said to her ran through her mind on a loop and he was right. She had shut him out and hadn't given him a chance to talk. He was also right that she hovered over him when he was injured and she had pushed him away when he had only tried to help her. Maybe she had read the look in his eyes wrong? Maybe it wasn't hurt, disappointment and pity she had seen. Well, it was hurt but it was hurt that she caused him by not letting him help. She had known that feeling when Andy tried not to come home with her and it did hurt, now here she was doing the same thing to him. If her track record in relationships were anything to go on, it all fell on her. When things were going well she shut down, put her amour up and here she was pushing Andy away for good. Exiting the elevator with a loud sigh, her mind kept telling her how much she had messed everything up.

Walking down the hallway, her mind was overthinking and replaying the crime scene on what she could have done better or differently. Julio was alive, as was the rest of her team and a murderer was dead, though yes, she got hurt but… that inner voice was back, but what Sharon? Did you have to treat Andy like that? Couldn't you just let him see you vulnerable for once like he did for you? Her mind snapped out of scolding herself when her neighbor happened to be exiting her own condo almost bumping into her. Sharon instinctively protected her injured arm by stepping out of the way. "Wow, rough night there, Captain?"

Sharon looked at her confused, then watched as the younger lady looked down at her clothes. Somehow from the argument with Andy and the haze, she rode up to her condo in, She had completely forgotten the blood all over her. She knew she must look a mess. With her left hand, she tried to brush some of her unruly hair back away from her face as she said, "Oh, sorry about this, Brandi. I can explain it, but I was looking forward to just getting home to shower and change."

"Oh, don't worry about. It was all over the news on how you and your team saved that girl from being the next victim of the heart stealing Valentine killer. I would like to say what a great job you all do. A big thank you to you and the whole LAPD." It was quiet for a moment, Sharon wasn't doing her job for acknowledgment or praise, no she was doing it for victims like that young girl that had been saved tonight. Sharon offered a nod and goodnight then headed for her door. She took a few steps away when she heard from behind her, "Oh and you know he's a keeper, right?"

Stopping and slowly looking back she saw a huge smile on Brandi's face. Sharon tilted her head and asked, "Um, excuse me?"

"Just telling you in case you haven't figured it out yet, that silverfox of yours is a keeper. When you find a good man like that one you need to hold onto him with both hands." Looking at the arm Sharon had in a sling Brandi cringed guiltily, "oops, sorry about that, but you know what I mean. Well, try and have a great evening," she said winking at her, making Sharon even more confused. Andy had mentioned meeting her neighbor in the hallway a few times in his comings and goings and she knew Brandi had no idea what happened between him and herself tonight. So, Sharon just smiled and turned back towards her door. When she got there she heard, "maybe some Sunday afternoon when you're not too busy we can have brunch and you can tell me all about... I mean we can chat about anything." With a wave, she laughed and said, "Have a good night, Sharon."

Shaking her head, her neighbor always made her smile, but right now she had no idea what she was talking about or why she brought up Andy or her silverfox as Brandi called him. Finally managing to get her keys out with one hand, she opened the door and was hit with an overwhelming aroma. With her mouth wide open, Sharon slowly stepped all the way into her condo, stunned she took in the sight in front of her. There were flowers everywhere. There wasn't one empty flat space. This must be what Brandi was talking about; she must have been home when they delivered them all.

Slowly she went around and smelled each bouquet. She shook her head thinking about Andy doing this for her again. Though last year's flowers were for all the disagreements they had been in over the years of knowing each other. They really hadn't argued at all over this last year together that is until tonight and this time it was much more than a fight. It was more like the ending of their relationship completely. Before she almost literally ran into her neighbor, Sharon was trying to figure out in her mind how to right the wrong she had caused with Andy and had all but given up hope. She had said things she shouldn't have. She had let fear take over and say things she didn't mean. Sharon knew that was her MO, it was what she did. She had learned over her years with Jack that it was better for her heart to push someone away before they can hurt you first.

Walking past the red, pink and yellow roses she stopped at the many vases of different colored lilies. She slid out one of her favorites, brought to her nose and smelled it. It was purple, her favorite color and favorite flower. With a glance around the room, she noticed the majority of the flowers were her favorite ones, lilies. Smiling, Andy did know her well. Next to one of the vases, there was a box wrapped in red with a note on top. Sharon hesitated before she picked up the small card and read it. Just something new for you to wear tonight for our dinner, Love Andy. She knew all this was planned before tonight, but maybe just maybe there was still a chance to take back the words that she had said. If he had gone through all this just for her... Awkwardly with her left hand, she reached to take her phone out of her pocket, when Sharon looked at it she realized there was a missed text. It was from Andy. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or happy to read it. Giving in, she slid her finger across the screen to open her phone and went to her texts. Andy's message read, sorry it was an automatic delivery, from a prearranged order. I will get them out of your place tomorrow.

Her chest ached again as she read the last line again. Maybe it was too late, maybe she had gone too far. Knowing it was now or never, she had to take this chance so she sent a text back to him. Being surrounded by flowers and her phone gripped in her hand reminded her of last year on this day. She had almost blown it then too. Would Andy be willing to give her another chance? Sharon paced as she waited for a reply if she'd get one at all. Closing her eyes she said quietly, "please, don't let it be too late."

*****************************************  
Andy had been sitting in his car down the road from Sharon's condo since he had dropped her off. He had said things he didn't mean to say, but she was so stubborn and his heart had stopped when he saw Sharon covered in blood. The thought of losing her was too much. Then with her refusing to listen to him and her being in complete captain mode had only infuriated him that much more. Even through his anger, he could see that she was in pain, but to her, there was a job to do and she did it well hurt or not. The thing was he wasn't trying to stop her from doing her job; in fact, he was proud of how well she did that job. All he was asking was for Sharon to go to the hospital to get a doctor to look at her. It didn't seem too much to ask coming from her lieutenant or even her boyfriend.

He sat trying to gain his composure over what Sharon had said as she left this car. Andy shook his head at the thought. He didn't want it to be over with them. He cared too much for her, but maybe that was the problem. Did he care more for her than she did for him? His mind thought back on how the night had gone so wrong. Andy had talked to his friend and partner to get the captain out of there, they all knew she wouldn't leave until the case and crime scene had been closed. When Provenza finally got her to go to the hospital it was his chance to talk to Sanchez. Sharon had been making it seem like what had happened was no big deal. Just another day on the job, but Julio had told them what he saw go down.

The detective explained that their captain pushed him out of the way with a hard shove as he fell he saw her kick the door shut but the suspect was already halfway out. The man's shot went wide from the hit of the door, just missing him, and it caused the assailant to drop his gun, so instead, the attacker rushed Sharon with an unearthly growl. Julio had said he was sure the scumbag was high on something. Before the huge man crashed into her, Sharon had managed to get off two shots hitting center mass killing him. Which in turn caused her to take the brunt of the full weight of the guy and sent them both to the ground. Sharon had hit hard knocking her shoulder out of the joint and received lots of bumps and bruises.

Why he was mad had nothing to do with her being hurt, though that hadn't helped his temper. Sharon had always known how to do her job and she did it well. Of course, he would always worry when she was out in the field. That would never change, whether they were together or not. It was more how cold she acted towards him afterward. When he heard through the radios that their captain was down Andy panicked. By the time he secured the front of the house and made into the back he was relieved to see she was moving in-fact she was stubbornly trying to get up. He had let a "dammit, Sharon" slip out and moved the hair that had fallen in her eyes. He knew they needed to stay professional, but all the team wanted her to get help not just her boyfriend.

Then and there, Andy knew how Sharon must have felt when he was injured then had to go through his life-saving surgery. The difference was he accepted that she was there to take care of him and let her even though it was hard for him to do. He knew he needed help with things, but he also knew it was for her too. He could tell it helped Sharon to help him. Then tonight when all he wanted to do was help her she turned him away. It was if his life stopped at the moment of seeing her with all that blood. He tried to process that it wasn't her blood as she had repeated over and over. Andy's brain had absorbed the fact that she was fine in a way, but his heart was seizing in his chest. It was exactly how he felt when she said stepped out of his car saying, "we need to end this here and now.

Andy waited in the dark night a little longer; she had to be in her condo by now he thought. In his heart, he was hoping Sharon would call him or at least text him back after she got home, but once again tonight he was disappointed. He started the car and was about to pull away when he saw his phone light up and the familiar ding echoed through the silent space. He knew it was from Sharon. Not sure if he dared to look at it, but he slowly reached across the seat and picked up his phone. Andy took a deep breath before going to his text messages. After a moment, he let the breath he was holding out loudly, reading Sharon's words over a few more times. It was short and to the point. Andy calmly set the phone down and put the car in drive.

~TBC~


	4. ~Hope for More... Than Just Another Day in February~

~Hope for More... Than Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 4:

Sharon was pacing, trying to decide what to do next. It was late, Andy was probably already home by now and she was sure he didn't want to talk to her anyways. Giving up on waiting she headed to her bathroom to figure out how to take a bath and wash all the blood out of her hair with one good arm. Realizing she still had the purple lily in her hand Sharon turned around to put it back in its vase. In her living room, she smelled the flower once more, but then decided to bring it with her. She didn't want to let go of it or maybe let go of Andy just yet.

Smelling the lily again and breathing in deep its fragrance, her mind took her to how this night should have turned out. Looking at her watch, yes Sharon was sure at this time Andy and she would have been in her bed surrounded by flower petals and crumpled sheets. She closed her eyes, smiling as she thought about how their entangled bodies would be damp and they would be needing air as they came down from the celestial high they would reach together. The thought of Andy holding her while she tried to get her breath back into her lungs from him taking it from her caused Sharon to moan. At her own sound, her eyes snapped open, the smile dropped off her face when reality set in. She was alone in her quiet condo, set to spend another Valentine's Day by herself. That wasn't what bothered her though. What really had her worried is that now she would probably be spending all her nights alone, because she was so stubborn.

Taking one last look around at all the flowers a thought came to her. So she quickly took one beautiful bloom out of every vase. If Andy was going to have them taken away she wanted to keep some for herself. It was probably silly they would only serve as a reminder of yet another failure in her life, but right now she didn't care. Sharon wanted to keep a little something of Andy to have around for a little while longer. At least until the flower wilted, which was not much different than how she felt at this moment.

With her hands full, well more like a sling full of a rainbow of various flowers, Sharon again headed towards her room. She jumped when there was a knock at her door. It took her a moment to register what she heard. It was five light raps, she knew that knock anywhere. Slowly as if in a daze she made her way to her door. Was it wrong for her to be hopeful to think he was here for her and not the flowers or the gift? Probably so after what she had said to him earlier. A person can only take being pushed away so much before the lesson is learned and they just stay away. Sharon took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned the doorknob. As she opened it, it was like deja vu from a year ago. With her messing up and Andy at her door. Their eyes locked and just like before she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking. His face was void of all emotion. Sharon's worry was building up again.

When his eyes left hers, she swore that she could almost feel the heat of his gaze as they took in her still disheveled appearance. They stood there in silence taking in each other. Sharon's anxiety built, as she knew he was seeing the blood on her. She had no desire to fight with Andy anymore about what had happened at the crime scene or afterward. As she was about to say that to him, she saw his eyes stop at the flowers she was still holding. He leaned against the doorjamb with his hands in his pants pockets. Maybe it was rude of her not to invite him in, but if this was going in the direction she thought it was she was just going to ask him to leave anyway. With a nod of his head towards her hands he asked, "What are those for?"

Sharon looked down, smiled at the mixture of nature's beauty she was holding, but let the smile drop as she looked back at Andy. "Hmmm, they are just so pretty that I figured I'd save a few before they were gone," she said with a shrug of her good shoulder.

"Should I take care of them now?" He asked as he pulled his hands out of his pockets to indicate he'd take the flowers away.

She was sure, well almost sure she saw a bit of that Flynn smirk for just a millisecond, but it was enough to give her hope again. Sharon took a step backward into her condo as she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. To her, it sounded like a bass drum and she wondered if Andy could hear it. As she took another step her eyes locked on his dark brown ones. She could feel herself faltering, if she was going to do this she needed to do it now. He wasn't just going to stand there and wait while she had an inner battle with her heart and mind. So she quickly gave into her heart she turned and said in a sultry whisper, "like my text said if you want it, come and get it."

*****************************************

That had all happened last week. Since then Sharon had been on desk duty and knew exactly how Andy felt being a glorified desk monkey. Sure she usually did work from the office while the others were at the crime scene, but it was different now because she had to stay in the office. Having no choice in the matter is what bothered her.

As Sharon sat at her desk going over financials of the suspect in the new case they were working, she had never been more thankful for technology than she was now. With little mobility in her right arm, she was grateful for the use of her laptop. Whereas she could write some with her left hand, it was frustrating to take so much time to fill out reports. Her right shoulder was doing well and she didn't need surgery so that lessen the recovery time. Her doctor explained that she needed to move it and keep up her physical therapy to make sure she didn't get a 'frozen shoulder'. If that happened things could get very complicated.

Sharon was happy she had her own personal PT helper to work with her keep the shoulder active. As her thoughts turned to the person who had been helping her do home exercises, she spun her chair towards the outside windows with a push of her bare feet. It always felt good when she got a chance to kick off her shoes when she was at her desk. Sharon arched her back and turned her neck back and forth to stretch a little. She should probably get up and walk around, but the team was due back in a little bit and she knew she would be on her feet for the rest of the day. So Sharon took advantage of her last few minutes of quiet. She closed her eyes against the LA sunshine beating in on her and let her mind take her back to the night she got her injury and when Andy had knocked on her door. Gathering up her courage she had said to him, "Like my text said if you want it, come and get it."

"Are we talking flowers here or…" his voice died out as Sharon turned and walked away.

"I guess that depends on what you want. Doesn't it, Andy?" Sharon called out from the bathroom.

He stood in the opened doorway contemplating the meaning behind her words. A half hour ago Sharon was telling him it could be over between them and now she was practically calling him into her bedroom. As Andy racked his brain over what she had said he remembered she had specified that it would be over if he didn't think she could do her job. Well, he certainly knew without a doubt Sharon Raydor could handle herself in any situations. It was one of the things he loved about her. He had no expectations of stopping her from doing her job, he just wanted her to be able to talk to him about it with an open discussion and not shut him out.

Andy was taking too long to figure out what to do for her liking, so Sharon said loud enough to make sure he could hear her from where she was. "Andy, if you really came for the flowers then don't worry about them. You can call the flower shop tomorrow to have them picked up and they can be donated." Sharon leaned her head out of the bathroom door as she continued, "but if you're here for us I could really use help with a shower."

He couldn't move still a bit stunned on how this was turning around. Andy was not expecting this, he was really thinking they were going to have it out. That he would probably be leaving here extremely unhappy and find himself alone once again on Valentine's Day and every other day thereafter. Because Andy was positive there would be no one he could love more than he loved the woman that was now driving him crazy. He was completely confused, the way Sharon was… well, he wasn't sure what she was doing. What he was sure about was when she poked her head out to talk to him her shoulders were bare. Andy's eyes widen as he wondered, was she undressed already?

Less then an hour ago she was suggesting the end what they had. Little did Sharon know that he had no intention of letting her go, ever. Andy just needed to convince this stubborn woman of that. He took a step into her condo, closed and locked the door. Even if they worked out their problems tonight he knew she was in too much pain to have this go too far, which was fine with him. Just spending time with her made him happy and he couldn't get over that she had just asked him for help. 

Andy didn't think Sharon had ever done that before. So the must be heading in the right direction if she trusted him to help. As he heard the water to her shower turn on he smiled, took his jacket off and laid it on the back of her couch. Maybe just maybe there was a way to work this all out. On his way by Andy picked up one of the vases full her favorite purple lilies and the gift he got for her then set out towards the sounds of soft humming. He did wonder if she always hummed or sang in the shower?

Sharon could still feel Andy's fingers working the shampoo into her hair. Her head was tingling and caused her to shiver at the memory when her phone ringing brought her mind back to her office. After talking to Provenza he let her know they were bringing in the witnesses to interview them. Sharon stood up, rubbed her shoulder lightly and adjusted the sling on her arm. As she was heading out her eyes made a quick glance at the table in her office. With a smile, she took a little detour to go out the other door to smell the vases of lilies she had brought in, which of course caused her to think of Andy once again. She was sure she shocked him that night. Though nothing had happened when they finished in the shower, he had made her take the pain pills the doctor ordered her to take and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Before she drifted off, Sharon laid there with her head on Andy's shoulder, she thought it would be one of the worst nights not only in February but all year. It turned out to be one of the best Valentine's Day she had ever had.

There was hope that this case would be less complicated than the last one and she would have the chance to put the plan she had formulated over the past week into place. Andy had been adamant that she was too injured to do more than falling to sleep together. Sharon was determined to show him she wasn't. With her mind needing to get back into captain mode she stopped to stand in front of the murder board to wait for the team to arrive. She crossed her arms and looked at the evidence they had already collected.

~TBC~


	5. ~Making the Most out of a Just Another Day in February~

~Making the Most out of a Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 5: 

It took three days to close their latest case and Sharon was looking forward to having a quiet evening spent at home, though she was hoping it wouldn't be too quiet. Throughout her time on desk duty, she had been feeling better. The bruises she sustained from hitting the ground were fading and her shoulder was doing much better. She could make it through a day at work without her arm aching too badly, but Andy had insisted that she not use it too much and she should rest it more. Given what they went through the night it happened and that she had shut him out, Sharon had promised herself that she wouldn't do that to him or them again. So as hard as it was she was trying to take Andy's advice and listen to him, knowing he was doing it because he cared for her.

The major issue Sharon felt was that since she had messed up Andy's plans for Valentine's Day, she wanted to do something to make it up to him. They had talked about it during one of her therapy sessions. She had dared to bring up that night and Andy had said not to worry about it. That it was as she called it, just another day in February, but maybe they could celebrate Valentine's Day after she was healed. As she heard him say that, she knew there was no way she was going to wait another month or more. Even with her insisting that she was fine Andy wouldn't give in. Sharon let out a low snort laugh as she thought that sometimes it was hard dating a man that was as stubborn as she was.

Well, if Andy wasn't going to give in on this she'd just have to find a way to convince him. Last year he had made her day in February mean so much to her. Maybe she could pay him back and acknowledge the fact that she missed him. They had spent time together since she was hurt and they had talked about communicating with each other better, to try and tell each other what they needed and to not block the other out. Sharon knew that it was mostly her that needed to work on that issue. Andy had been great about being there to help her. Though she didn't think she really needed it, it had been nice to have him there. Just the fact that he cared enough to be at her side through it all meant more to her than she can say or express to Andy, right now. Sharon had experienced the other end of that with Jack when someone didn't care or even want to be around her, so she knew not to take Andy for granted.

Her mind had tried to come up with an idea. None of them seemed good enough until she made a decision to be a bit more spontaneous. Sharon had always relied on her sense of occasion to help her plan events and have control, maybe that was holding her back this time and she should just go with her heart. Without a complete plan in her head, she was nervous when she tried one more time to convince him she was fine and that she would like him to come over tonight. He had sent her home with a peck on the cheek at her car. Feeling his lips on her skin she knew she wanted more she just needed to convince him of that. So Sharon called Andy again after work.

He instantly answered his phone when he saw who was calling. They had only just left each other a little while ago and he hoped Sharon was all right so Andy asked concerned, "Are you ok? Do you need me to come over?"

"I'm fine, Andy. I don't need you to come over, but I do want you to come over." Sharon paused then finished. "I still feel bad about ruining Valentine's Day. I was really looking forward to going to dinner and spending the evening with you." She paused again. This was harder than she thought it would be. She started saying, "Though it turned out to be a great night, it wasn't how it should have been."

Andy let out a laugh, at her understatement for that night. "No, it didn't start off well at all, did it? Don't worry about it, Sharon. It was just another day February, right?"

"But, it wasn't that. What I'm…" she didn't really know how to say what she was trying to say. Sharon rolled her eyes at her own confusion. She knew she wasn't making sense.

When Sharon hesitated again, Andy jumped in with, "we can go out anytime. You need to stay home, preferably in bed and rest." He did think it was cute when Sharon Raydor got flustered.

With a nervous laugh, she said, "See, you are always trying to get me into bed." When Sharon only got silence in return she explained to Andy, "that is my plan too with one little difference, I want you with me."

"No, Sharon you need to rest. Your body is still recuperating." As Andy spoke the words he was sure he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

Sharon stared at her phone, she wasn't sure Andy would budge on this. She couldn't order him over. They were off-duty and she was just Sharon now not his Captain, not that she would ever order him to do something he didn't want to do. She dared to try a different tactic, "Can we make a deal? Will you at least come over for dinner?" Knowing what he would say next, Sharon quickly added. "I won't use my arm too much, just enough to pick up my phone to order it." Andy didn't have to know that she had already ordered their dinner. She was determined to not take no for an answer. If she was going to be accused of being stubborn then what was the point of not using one's said stubbornness.

"Sharon," Andy gritted out.

The way Andy had said her name had her worried. She could hear the frustration building just from the one word. "Yeessss? Is it so bad that I want to see you, to spend time with you away from work?" At this point, she didn't care if she was using a guilt trip to get him over to her place. She would be pulling out all the stops if she had to. She needed to make it up to him and she knew he wouldn't let her, but she needed him at her condo to do that.

He resolved that he did really want to see her but it was hard to be around someone he cared for and wanted so much, but needed to keep his distance from at the same time. He could hear in Sharon's voice that she wasn't going to give in on this and that she was up to something. He would just have to be strong for them both, he thought. So Andy gave in and quietly said, "I'll be over within the hour."

She let out a sigh of relief, "thank you, Andy."

******************************************  
Nerves. Her nerves were causing her to have self-doubt about what she had planned. Sharon was heading back to her bedroom to change back into her jeans and t-shirt. She was sure this was too bold and Andy would probably just turn around and leave after she opened the door like this. As she was down the hallway she heard Andy's knock on her door. Well, it was too late to change she thought, so Sharon turned around took a deep breath and held it as she walked back to her front door. Letting the breath out slowly, it was now or never as she reached for the doorknob and quickly pulled it open.

Andy stood there with his mouth open but a glare in his eyes. "Sharon?" He said sternly as he watched her hold the door open and stepped back gesturing for him to come inside, but he refused to enter.

Surprised to see him wearing what he had worn at the office earlier she asked, "Andy, why are you still in your suit?"

After seeing what Sharon was wearing it took Andy a few minutes to get his thoughts in order to be able to speak coherently. "I... um I went from work to a meeting to here."

She felt bad instantly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away from a meeting. They are way more important than..."

Andy shook his head and quickly answered her, "there is nothing more important than you and besides spending time with you helps me much more than a meeting."

Sharon's smile was huge at what he said. It was so easy for her to know how she found Andrew Flynn irresistible. She looked over his shoulder seeing there was no one in the hallway so she took a step towards him. Playfully she slid her hand down lapel of his suit jacket as she asked, "Why are you standing so far away from me? Aren't you going to come in?"

He wrapped his hand around her fingers to stop their movements, "Sharon, no. Don't even try. I can see right through what you're doing. You can't get one over on me." Andy used his other hand to move this suit jacket aside and flash the badge on his hip. "Detective Flynn, if you had forgotten."

With a laugh, Sharon looked from the shiny badge and back up into his eyes, but not before first taking in the sight he was also showing her even if it was unintentional. Sharon had admired Andy's form for a long time now and after knowing what was under that suit it was harder still to keep her hands off of him. She tilted her head and softly said, "oh, I could never forget that, Lieutenant."

Though he laughed at Sharon's attempt at flirting, he kept a tight hold on her hand as he looked down at the deep purple robe she was wearing. Andy could just see the lace and silky material of the matching lingerie from where the tie of her robe hung open loosely. As he admired the view he managed to say, "now, why don't you get into bed since you are obliviously dressed for it, so you can get some rest."

While keeping their hands joined Sharon stepped back into her condo, she wanted to let him think Andy won this round so she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "yes, Sir." Turning to head to her bedroom Sharon kept a tight grip on his hand and pulled him along with her. She felt a tug of resistance on her left shoulder that stopped her from moving. With another pull, her robe slid off her shoulder, showing soft smooth skin and more of the purple silk straps. Andy didn't fight her off for long when he saw the glint in her eyes.

After entering her bedroom, Sharon was immediately turned around toward Andy and he pulled her up against his body. With her left hand still in his, he held their intertwined hands against her back causing them to be chest to chest. Andy was looking into sparkling mischievous green eyes as he said, "you had this planned all along, didn't you?" It was great to see her this happy again, but he didn't want to hurt her before her arm had healed fully.

Sharon kissed him slowly, she really found this man irresistible. As she smiled she admitted, "hmmm, maybe. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine, Andy. You know my arm is getting much better, but since I finally got you here and you have been my physical therapist in a way. You have been making me," At the look in his eye Sharon, corrected it to, "I mean you are helping me do my exercises for my shoulder you know it's healing" She spun out of Andy's hold but held on to his hand still, "so dinner arrived just before you did." Andy knew she was up to something else but just shook his head. He watched her shrug her good shoulder as she walked away with a laugh she added, "I ordered it earlier. It will keep because there's just one thing I need your help with first."

~TBC~


	6. ~On a Great Day in February... I could Die a Happy Man~

~On a Great Day in February... I could Die a Happy Man~  
Chapter 6:  
'Die a Happy Man' is a (Shandy) song sung by Thomas Rhett.  
________________________________________

Andy stopped abruptly at Sharon's words, which in turn caused her to stop too and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He knew it was hard for her to say that to him, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Wait you are saying you need my help again? Hold on I need to call Provenza since he makes my life a living hell to see if it's frozen over."

She gave Andy an eye roll at his attempt at humor, though in a way he was right again. It used to take hell to freeze over for her to ask anyone for help, but Andy was showing her it wasn't so bad and there were great rewards having him by her side. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it was," he said with a lopsided smile.

As Sharon spoke, she turned to continue to where she was headed, "No, it wasn't."

"Maybe kind of? Come on even you have to admit it was a little bit funny." Before Andy realized it, Sharon had led him into the bathroom. He was completely confused. For the last week, she had been convincing him that she was fine and that she missed him. "Now wait a minute. Sharon, you've been saying you were fine and would like to take things farther but if you need help in the bathroom because of your arm I don't see how you're well enough for...well you know what."

With another eye roll at him, she couldn't help but laugh, "you know you can say the word sex, Andy. We are both adults here, aren't we?"

Andy pulled her to him again and kissed the smile off her face. Making sure to deepen it to achieve a moan from her. It was a sound that almost had him undone right then. He had been trying to keep his composure around Sharon for too long. Andy knew he wasn't going to last too much longer, especially when this woman could make his heart rate speed up and his blood boil at the same time. When he pulled back, those green eyes of hers were a deep emerald and from the way, her chest was heaving against his he could tell she was breathing heavily. In a deep timber voice brought on by the want he felt for this beautiful irresistible woman, Andy said, "oh trust me, I have no problem saying the word sex or talking about sex or having sex with you. Except with you, it's never just." Andy threaded his fingers into her hair, looked her in the eyes to say, "Sharon, when we have sex we are making love." After another deep kiss, "now I'm still curious what you need help with in your bathroom."

"Shaving my legs," She blurted out not being able to keep it in any longer.

Andy stopped what he was doing to look into her eyes. "Wait, what? Back up a minute."

She shrugged her good shoulder. "I was just going to say the way you look at my legs maybe you'd like to…"

Andy was stunned silent. It took a while of her staring at him to finally find his voice, "I'm here for to help you in any way I can, Sharon but are you sure about this? I've never shaved anyone's legs before."

"I trust you completely. It's not like you don't already know them by heart now," Sharon said with a huge smile and stepped away from Andy. She sat on the side of the tub where she already had the razor and shaving cream waiting, then bent one leg up and rested her head on her knee. "I did try earlier but it was too complicated with one hand." When she saw Andy raise an eyebrow Sharon laughed. "No, really it was. So I decided to stop, I figured it was better to have overgrown legs than having part of one shaved and not the other."

Andy was still silent causing Sharon to worry, but when he turned and left the bedroom she pouted thinking she might have pushed him too far. They had only really just made up after the fiasco that was Valentine's Day and they were treading on shaky ground. She was about to get up and try to talk to him when Andy came back into the bathroom. He had taken off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. Sharon watched as he stopped in front of the tub and reached over her to turn both water faucets on in the tub. Andy turned to her and kissed her deeply, before saying, "Sharon, I would be more than happy to shave your magnificent legs."

He placed a fluffy bath towel across his lap and carefully guided her legs into the running water. She felt herself relaxing as he cupped his hands under the flowing faucet and released the warm liquid over her leg. Gently, he rested her leg across his lap as he squirted an ample amount of shaving cream into his palm. He began at her toes, slowly massaging the cream warmed by the heat of his hand, up the length of her leg. Her breath caught as a moan escaped her throat…Andy held on to Sharon's thigh as he ran the razor down her calf. This wasn't new territory. His hands were familiar with each path the razor traveled.

Sharon watched as Andy dipped the razor back into the water. She shivered as he slid it down her leg. Her fingers were copying the motion on the soft petal of the rose she was holding. She had taken it out of the vase of flowers that she had placed by in the bathroom. There were so many dozens that Andy had sent last week she thought they would look great in here too. That way she could see them while she showered and got ready for work.

On the next pass, Andy wondered just how high she would let him shave. How far was she willing to let him take this? He knew she could do this on her own but he was more than willing to help her out. He was a gentleman after all. "Andy…?" Sharon asked when he stopped mid-thigh he looked lost in thought. "Is there something wrong?" She shrugged, hiding her disappointment, "you can stop there if you want."

As his hand explored the razor's soft path, he leaned up and whispered in her ear, "what if I don't want to stop there?"

It only took a few more passes to finish. Seeing Andy was reluctant to end it, but Sharon had other plans to set in motion so she slipped her legs from his lap and placed them in the cooling water. She almost laughed at the pout on Andy's face. She set a hand on his shoulder and spun around, lifting her legs from the water as she turned. She could see from the light on his eyes he had caught on quickly that this part was over, so he took the towel from his lap and smoothed it along her long toned legs to dry them off. Standing up, she gained her balance then headed to her bedroom.

After Andy had let the water out of the tub and dried off his hands, he turned the bathroom light off and followed Sharon, but drew to a stop at the view before him. Her robe was now on the floor at her feet and he could see her trying to slip her arm out of the negligee. Though they both knew Sharon was supposed to be doing more and more with her injured arm, Andy couldn't resist helping her get undressed. He was her part-time personal physical therapist after all. That was his way of justifying the want to take her clothes off himself. He walked up behind her and pressed himself up against her and gathered her soft hair in his hands. He could feel her shiver as he let it hang over one shoulder. Andy softly left a trail of kisses along her neck up to her jaw line then back down to continue across to the other side. He couldn't help smile when he heard her moan. Sharon might think she got her way tonight and he had no problem letting her think just that, but to him, it was a win-win situation. When she pressed back against him, he knew she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. Except to move her hair for better access to her smooth neck, he had intentionally kept his hands to himself.

Not being able to take much more of Andy's teasing, she twisted around making sure not to break bodily contact for too long. Sharon kissed him hard pulling him with her as she made her way backward to the bed. She laughed when her legs bumped into it and they fell. She was careful to break the soft fall with her back and not her injured shoulder. She did not want to ruin this night too. Her hands were already working his shirt off his shoulders. When Sharon let out a groan in between their kisses Andy pulled back concerned and asked, "did I hurt you when we…"

She leaned up kissing him again to stop him from talking. This time it was Sharon that pulled back enough to say, "No, Andy, my shoulder is fine. It's just these darn buttons." She attempted to try and undo another one to show him the object of her frustration.

With a laugh at her pout, Andy admitted, "I think we are both wearing too much, so let me fix that." He stood up and with great haste removed his clothes and quickly helped Sharon out of hers before he joined her in her bed.

Hands and lips caressed both of their bodies. Neither of them could get enough of each other. Until finally Sharon couldn't take anymore and was begging for release and Andy was happy to oblige her wish. Except to make sure they didn't hurt her shoulder, not that the stubborn woman would tell him if it did anyway, he turned them so she was on top of him. When Sharon settled into her new position she lifted an eyebrow at Andy. He smirked up at her and placed both his hands behind his head. They both knew the reason he moved them but he chose to say, "You're in control."

With the look she gave, him Andy knew he might just regret putting her in charge. He groaned when he felt her inner muscles flex and her hips slightly move forward but it was when Sharon arched her back and ran her hands up into her hair, he was sure she was trying to kill him. His hands moved to hold tight to her hips. With her fingers still entwined in her tresses, she looked down at him and sternly said, "hands off. You said I'm the boss." As Andy slowly let his hands fall to his side, he thought, yep I'm definitely in trouble.

After lying there feeling completely sedated Sharon quietly said, "Andy."

Barely registering hearing his name through the fog his mind and body were in, Andy answered with an, "Hmmm?" He couldn't manage much more than that right now. He had missed her. Though he didn't need the sex, it felt good to just lay there and hold her, but he sure did miss how great they were together.

They were both quiet for a few more minutes, enjoying the afterglow of where they both had traveled to. Sharon lazily rubbed her leg up and down Andy's, her other leg was trapped in between his but she wasn't complaining. On the second, third or sixth pass she tilted her head up from where it laid on his chest to whispered in his ear, "I think you did a wonderful job on my legs."

Andy's hand was moving along her back in rhythm with her leg on his. "Um, thank you, but you deserve all the credit. They are the best set of legs on the entire LAPD and since they happen to wrap around me perfectly, I'd say I was one lucky man. It was a great just another day in February present."

Sharon turned a little and placed her right hand on his chest just under her chin and looked up at him. "I did actually get you a Valentine's present. Having you do all the work of shaving my legs wasn't it, Andy."

"I think it was an amazing present. I really don't need anything more than you anyways, Sharon." Andy leaned down to kiss her.

Before deepening the kiss she said, "So that means you don't want the real present?"

Andy let his head fall back on to the pillow. With a smile, he said, "Fine. Now stop trying to distract me. What did you get me?"

"You mean besides myself?" She questioned and smiled innocently as she tightened her legs around his thigh.

Knowing she was purposely distracting him again, so he said loudly, "Sharon!"

"Oh, ok fine your present is in my nightstand." She smacked his arm as he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not that kind of present. Men! What do you think women keep in their bedside drawers anyways?"

Andy intelligently decided to plead the fifth and kept quiet, as he was careful not to move her too much when he reached over and opened the drawer. He had one hand still wrapped around Sharon and he could feel her watching for his reaction as he opened the small box.

When he didn't say anything, Sharon's worry overtook her and self-doubt kicked in. "It's a key to my condo…" She paused and tried to get out of his hold. Maybe she should get dressed? If she were going to get rejected she'd rather not do it naked. When she couldn't get out of Andy's tight grip she kept her eyes focused on his chest as she said lowly, "If you don't want it, I understand."

There was silence from Andy until he finally asked, "Sharon, is this the key I used when I stayed here?" She nodded her reply not being able to speak right now. "That would be nice, maybe on the days you have to stay late at the office I can let myself in and make dinner for you."

"No," She finally looked into Andy's eyes and she could see her stern no caused him pain. She sat up next to him, taking the sheet with her and held it up against her chest with her sore arm. "No, Andy in giving you that key I'm asking… well, I was hoping that... maybe you wouldn't mind moving in with me more permanently?"

He sat up against the headboard absorbing Sharon's words and how unsure she sounded. As Andy took in her appearance, her swollen lips, her tousled her, and the now almost sad green eyes. He wondered how a woman so powerful and strong could doubt how amazing she was and how much he cared for her. He couldn't help himself and kissed her thoroughly. As their tongues met, he wasn't sure what he did in this life to deserve her, but he was certain that there and then he would make sure Sharon Raydor knew how perfect she was. Andy pulled away to set the box on her nightstand and placed his hands on her cheeks. He held her there as he felt her try to look away. "No." Her eyes snapped up to meet him at that one word. When she looked at him startled he continued, "No, I wouldn't mind moving in with you. I don't know how you could ever think I wouldn't want to hold you every night and wake up to you every morning. Sharon, you are a goddess, the cutest, the hottest, and a masterpiece. This is too good to be true, there's nothing better than you in my wildest dreams." After kissing her again he said, "I love you and I'd be thrilled to live with you and be happy to shave your legs or anything else you let me every day."

Her eyes widen at his touching words, but when Andy mentioned shaving, she laughed. As he gave her that smirk of his, she leaned forward kissing him then said, "I know I'm not easy to live with and I'm sure you remember that, but I miss you now that you are back at your place." She kissed him again then added, "I love you too, Andy."

As their kisses got more heated, a rumble was heard in the silence. "Well, it wasn't me," Andy said laughing. Sharon ducked her head into his shoulder, from embarrassment. When her stomach growled again he asked, "Why don't we go warm up that dinner you ordered and then watch a movie?"

Lying on the couch after eating their fill, Sharon had her head in his lap as Andy absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. It was her moan that brought him out of his thoughts. At the sound, his hand stilled, worried he asked, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Oh no. It just feels really good." She squeezed his thigh as she said, "Please feel free to continue if you are so inclined."

He let his fingers run the same path through the thick soft mass, "I'm inclined alright. Whereas I'm very happy you are enjoying it, the feel of your hair always makes me feel good too."

"Andy!" Sharon laughed after she got over the shock of what he admitted.

Holding her down when he felt her start to rise off of him, he didn't want to let her go, not now not ever, so he quickly said, "don't worry, Sharon. I'm here to take care of you and I'm not expecting anything beyond holding you. Besides you already wore me out earlier."

Sharon hummed and sunk herself deeper into Andy's caress. She smiled contently as she felt his fingers massage their way through her hair once again. "Here I thought it was a just another day in February."

"Well, we can declare February 22nd our Valentine's Day," He said and leaned down a kissed her temple.

A bit later after enjoying the moment of just being together, Sharon sat up. She didn't want to, but she wanted to look at him as she said, "Andy, I have a question." She scanned her eyes around her condo, "why all the flowers, Andy? Last year you got them for all our arguments, but we haven't had a fight in a long time."

He watched her as she watched him. "Sharon, the flowers aren't for our fights. Though with me living here now I'm sure we will have a few. No, this year they are for each and everything time I fell in love with you over and over again."

Her eyes started to tear up, she blinked a couple times but a few wayward drops slide down her cheek. Sharon felt Andy wipe them away with his thumb. Swallowing back the lump in her throat she finally could say, "you are an amazing man, Andrew Flynn." Their lips meet in a heated kiss. When she rested her head on his shoulder, she said, "someone told me you were a keeper. I decided to take her advice before some other lucky lady snatched you up. Oh, and by the way, I'm sure my neighbor, Brandi has a bit smitten with on you." Sharon leaned up and kissed him again. "Frankly, I don't blame her. I think I have a bit of a crush on you too."

Andy smiled but then realized what Sharon said, "A crush, that's all?" He asked warily.

"Oh, ok I admit it, I do happen to be madly, wildly, and passionately in love with you." Sharon laughed as Andy carefully rolled them over on the couch to tower above her. She could tell he made sure not to hurt her shoulder. As she stared up into his deep brown eyes she asked, "So when do I get to wear the gift you gave me. It's beautiful by the way."

"How about dinner tomorrow night? The restaurant I wanted to take you to shouldn't be too busy since it's not a weekend or Valentine's Day anymore." Andy smiled at her as she glared up at him. He decided to try and save himself since he brought up that dreadful night again. "I'm happy you liked the dress. I have to say your red dress brings me to my knees, and that black dress makes it hard to breathe, but seeing you in purple… well, it simply stops my heart from beating."

Sharon gasped, "Andy, don't say that after all, you've been through. I thought I almost lost you before and I don't want to think about it."

He slid himself beside her and took her hand in his and looked at her so seriously that it scared her. "Sharon, I mean it when I said if all I got is your hand in my hand, I could die a happy man and I know that I can't ever tell you enough that all I need in this life is your crazy love."

Sharon tugged him closer still and pressed her lips to his. They were so lost in each other they didn't realize how much time went by. When their bodies protested to the position they were in he carefully and slowly stood up stretching his back to get the kinks out. He reached down a held out a hand to help her up with. Andy held her to him, he nuzzled her hair and whispered, "I don't need no vacation, No fancy destination. You're my great escape. We could stay at home, listen to the radio or dance around the fireplace."

He was surprised when he heard her laugh. He pulled back to question her reactions when Sharon said, "you would have to be at your place then because I don't have a fireplace to dance around."

"You always think logically don't you, Sharon?" They continue to sway together for a bit then he laughed as he then spun her around. "Maybe we don't need a fireplace to dance?" When he dipped her Andy looked into her sparkling green eyes and said, "I'm not sure how we are going to top this Valentine's. I might just have to marry you on the next one." Andy smiled at the shocked expression on her face. He stood them back up and kept her close to him by wrapping his arms around her and settled his hands on her lower back. Sharon's eyes were wide open as was her mouth. He took her chin in hand and closed it. Then proceeded to kiss her until she moaned.

~The end… or maybe possibly continued next Valentine's Day?


	7. ~Planning for Just Another Day in February~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next 5 chapters are set near Valentine's Day a year after chapter 6 and coincides with season 5.

~Planning for Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 7:  
Disclaimer: I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!  
________________________________________

When Andy got home with some take-out dinner, he found Sharon curled up on the couch under a blanket with her hands folded around a cup of tea. As he headed to the kitchen to set the food down, he heard a quiet far-away "hi" from her. To him, it sounded like she was doing more of her over-thinking and wasn't quite all there with him in the condo. He replied with a happier, "hey," as he placed the bags on the granite countertop. To get comfortable, he took off his jacket and draped it on the back of a dining room chair. Andy quickly slipped his tie off and rolled up his sleeves as he walked over to stand in front of the couch. "Dinner is ready," he smiled as he held out a hand for her.

When she didn't move, he knew he was right, Sharon had spent the time since she had been home lost in her thoughts. His job was to now get her out of her head, which he knew exactly how to do. It fit well into his plans for tonight and the next few days. Going for more of a distraction, Andy leaned down over her, placed one of his arms on the back of the couch and the other next to Sharon. He kissed her temple, then whispered, "come on, you need to eat, especially after I worked so hard creating it."

She tilted her head to look him in the eyes, "I called in the order. You picked it up. What was so hard about that?"

Andy gave her a lopsided smile as he said, "Exactly, that's how we do it. Perfect teamwork."

With an eye roll, Sharon gave him a true welcome home kiss. She started to get up as Andy offered his hand to her again and this time she accepted it. He used the momentum to pull her against him and wrap her in the hug he knew she needed. When he felt her finally relax, Andy stepped back, slid his hands down her arms and held both her hands. "We should eat before it gets cold. We don't want to waste all that time it took to pick it up, now do we?"

They ate and talked randomly, but Andy's mind was on other things. Well more like one thing in particular. When they were halfway finished with their meal, he couldn't hold back any longer. He was ready to put his plan into action. Andy tried to sound calm as he mentioned, "since we covered for Provenza and Tao so they could take their better halves off on a romantic getaway for Valentine's Day, they said we should take a few days off to enjoy ourselves."

Sharon didn't look at Andy as she answered, "I'd be happy to just have a nice quiet evening here. We don't have to go anywhere." She took another bite of her dinner before adding, 'that's all I need and besides it's not Valentine's Day anymore. You know how I feel about that holiday." When she got no response from him, she looked up in time to see Andy's face drop. Sharon pointed her fork accusingly at him and asked suspiciously, "Why? What do you have planned?"

"Why do you assume I planned something?" When her eyes narrowed, Andy shrugged as he answered, "It's nothing much, but isn't nice to be a little spontaneous?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never really done much of that." At his surprised look, she clarified, "I was basically a single mom working full time, hard to run off just like that." She snapped her fingers for effect. "I had enough of that with Jack. One could say my ex was the definition of spontaneity."

He frowned at what Sharon had gone through, but then smiled as he said. "Ok, so then what if I tell you it's not that spontaneous? In fact, I've planned it down to the last detail."

She laughed, "you plan something? That never ends well, Andy." At his hurt look, she questioned, "Do I need to state my case to remind you? I can name examples."

Andy shook his head no because he knew he'd never win against Sharon Raydor. She might not be a lawyer, but she kept every fact locked in her brilliant mind. To try and convince her, he continued to explain part of this plan, "I wanted to take a trip, to get you away from the hustle and bustle of the city. You deserve some quiet downtime. You work harder than all of us." Even Sharon's non-reaction couldn't stop Andy's enthusiasm, "it just a little cabin, so I hear since I haven't seen it yet. It's a place of a friend of a friend and it's available. Nobody uses it during the week since everyone is working. Besides, Sharon, it's not for Valentine' Day, it's just another day in February. Anyway, remember Valentine's Day was last week. I didn't even do anything that day. This is for our day."

Sharon shook her head as she said, "Hmmm, I seem to remember an amazing night of just the two of us."

It was hard for Andy to not go overboard on that day, or every day, to show her how much he cared for her, but he knew she wasn't a fan of that day in February. Even with her sense of occasion, Sharon did not enjoy the holiday. He was sure, though she didn't talk about the past much, she had spent over twenty years' worth of February 14th's alone. She didn't need or want a reminder of those unhappy times. Andy took it upon himself to try and show her on a regular basis how he truly loved her, but this was different. This was when he wanted to propose to the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It had to be special. After everything, she had done for him. He knew he owed her that much. For helping with his family, getting his daughter to give him another chance. For putting up with him during his little dust-up. For taking him in during his health scares. For even being his friend after the way he treated her in her IA days and mostly for saying, "fine" when he finally got up the nerve to ask her out on a real date. He had been setting this surprise plan up for months now. No wasn't an option, he had to convince her to go so he tried again. "Come on, Sharon, let's do this. Just the two of us at a quiet cabin out of town. No work, no kids," Andy smirked, "and no Provenza. Just us." They sat there eyeing each other. He was daring her to take a chance to do something out of her routine.

When she finally nodded her head in acceptance. Andy jumped up with a huge smile and started to clear the table. Seeing how smug he was at getting his way, Sharon casually announced, "it might be good to get out of the murder room for a few days with all the coughing and sneezing going on."

Of course, leave it to Sharon to see the logical side of them getting away, but he didn't care if she rationalized them having some alone time. Andy was just relieved that she agreed to go, and he didn't want to give her time to change her mind. He knew how hard it was for Sharon to give up control, so he was happy that she did it for him and he wouldn't take it for granted. As he started to put the leftovers away, he said, "the cabin is located in Big Bear so it's a bit of a drive, but it will be nice to get away for a little while." He called out to her from inside the refrigerator as he placed the food inside it, "Oh and I heard they just called for fresh snow so pack warm, but don't over pack because we won't be going outside too much I'm sure."

She sat with her head propped up in her hand, watching as Andy hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher, the correct way she might add. Sharon saw that he was happy so she decided to go along with whatever he was scheming. It was nice to see him smiling after all they had been through over the last few years. She trusted Andy implicitly and she didn't do that with very many people. She smiled when he told her about the snow and not packing too much, she couldn't help herself. Sharon rolled her eyes as she finished her water and stood up. "Sounds chilly, I'll be sure to bring my flannel pajamas, the full body ones." She slowly made her way to Andy and backed him up to the now closed dishwasher. When they were inches apart, Sharon whispered, "I'll have you know, I'm the family champion at making snow angels and you should see me throw a snowball." With two fingers, she indicated right between his eyes. "I'll just get ready to go."

Andy held her there with just the heat of his eyes as he said, "I have no doubt I am no match for your expertise in making snow angels and throwing snowballs. I've seen you shoot, even with a bean bag gun. I still have the souvenir in my desk drawer from that time you took down a suspect." When he saw Sharon's shocked look at his confession, he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. He didn't want to have to explain his feelings for Captain Raydor even way back then. Andy could think of much better things to do right now and hinted at them by saying, "nobody said we have to leave tonight." With a low groan, his hands roamed over her body.

"Oh, then I'll have time to call Lieutenant Provenza and go over all the paperwork he needs to finish while we are gone." Sharon wiggled out of his grip and turned to walk out of the kitchen as she kept talking, "I'll have time to pack all my warm clothes and get…"

She was cut off when an arm wrapped around her and she landed on Andy's lap as they tumbled onto the couch. Her laugh turned to a moan as his hands slid up and under her blouse. "So, Sharon do you still feel the need to call Provenza?" He asked lowly as his strong hands smoothed over her rib cage.

She shifted and pressed down deeper on his lap. "Hmmm, that Andy, would be a no." She ran her fingers through his silver hair and leaned forward saying, "I can think of other things I'd rather be doing and none of them includes anyone else but you."

Andy pulled her lips to his. Barely touching, he traced the softness of her mouth with his tongue. With a quickened breath, Sharon moved back and stood up. He was ready to take her to the bedroom and made an effort to stand up, but she quickly placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down again. She slowly unzipped her slacks and shimmied to let them slide from her hips onto the floor. He relaxed back against the couch to enjoy the view. He knew one of the reasons Sharon bought the condo was for its amazing hillside view, but Andy much preferred the one with the curtains closed. The one meant only for him.

His mind came back to Sharon as she straddled his hips. The dim light reflecting in her eyes caused them to shine with a hint of mischief as she whispered, "see all the fun we can have staying right here at home." When Andy's eyes narrowed, she smirked and added, "but, I agreed to go along with your so-called plan and I will. Once I commit myself to something or someone, I'm all in." She sealed her words with a searing kiss that burst into an open flame heating them both to the core.

~TBC~


	8. ~Setting a Plan into Motion on Just Another Day in February~

~Setting a Plan into Motion on Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 8:  
________________________________________

The next morning it had been over two hours since they loaded up the car and headed out on their road trip. It took an hour alone to just get out of LA, but Sharon thought it was nice to have Andy all to herself, even if it was in a car. In here, no one could barge in while they talked about where to have dinner. No one could interrupt them when she tried to sneak a quick hug from the man she loved during a tough case. No one to intrude while they shared a quiet moment on the couch. Rusty seemed to have impeccable timing for that one.

They were both reachable by phone in case of an emergency. Andy explained that everyone was instructed by Provenza himself that their calls were to go through him first. He would decide if it was an actual emergency. He made sure to glare at Rusty when he said it and took great pride in sharing that point with Andy. Sharon felt bad leaving her youngest behind, but she needed, no she and Andy needed this time on their own. It would do Rusty good too. Since he came to live with her, he went from fiercely independent to co-dependent and a bit protective of her. This would be good practice for him when he goes off to finish college.

Andy brought her out of her thoughts and back to him when he placed his warm hand on her thigh. As she turned to look at him, she smiled and placed her hand on his and slid it up higher. He let out a groan and his fingers tightened around her leg. She knew he was fighting back the urge to pull the car over and have a little one on one time right now. It was a rather powerful feeling to know she could get such a reaction from a man like Andrew Flynn. Using the desire he built up in her to be bolder, Sharon casually leaned back in her seat and slowly spread her legs open just a little wider, to get more comfortable she told herself. Andy's eyes never left the road, he didn't need to look at her. He knew her body instinctively by now, his hand dipped lower on her inner thigh. The throbbing in her center caused her to quickly close her legs. She didn't want it to go too far in such a confined space and kept his hand trapped where it was.

It caused her to burn with the memory of what Andy did to her body last night. Both on her very uncomfortable couch and then this morning in their bed. She was quite sure she had more sex in the few years she had been with Andy than she had the rest of her entire life combined. Something about him just sparked a wildfire in her that only he knew how to tame. It was as if a tinder of a spark inside her was lit and she felt like she was being devoured by the blaze he sent running through her.

Feeling his hand growing warmer, Sharon released it from her legs and cupped it in hers. Andy's body temperature always ran higher than hers. She liked it that way. She could use it for her chilled fingers or her feet after slipping into bed. They drove the rest of the way hand in hand. The talk, when they felt the need to talk, was mostly about their children. They made sure to stay away from any work talk. They even discussed sports, how neither of their football teams made to the big game this year. She laughed and cheered about hers making as far as the playoffs. With baseball, they talked about the upcoming spring training for the LA Dodgers. They may like the same team but jokingly argued over who should pitch or be traded. Andy always thought it was great that he could talk sports with his girlfriend. In fact, Sharon was more into it then he was. He learned quickly that she was very competitive, whether it be football. baseball, work or in life. Sometimes she brought that competitiveness to their bedroom, which he didn't mind one bit. That thought made Andy smile.

The farther away they got from LA, the more time Sharon took to stare out the passenger window. She enjoyed watching the snow fall. It had been years since she had seen snow in person. Sadly, she hadn't been to her parent's time-share in Park's City in a long time. She missed that family time. She hummed to herself as she thought maybe it was time to try to get everyone together. When he parked the car, it took Sharon out of her thoughts and when she looked out the windshield she let out a gasp, "This is the place? It's beautiful, Andy." She expected something a little smaller, older and more dilapidated. Since it was a friend of a friend's place, she knew perfectly well that meant Lieutenant Provenza was involved somehow. She didn't have her hopes up, but this was sturdy, quaint and cozy looking from the outside.

Andy tried to act hurt, "You sound shocked," but he was glad he could surprise her with something.

"I admit I was a little wary," she felt bad about that and added, "but I didn't care where we stayed as long I was with you."

"I feel the same way." He squeezed her hand before letting go. "Let's go see the inside." With a mutual nod, they both grabbed their coats and winter gear from the back seat. After bundling up, Andy looked at Sharon and asked, "You ready to go for it?"

She watched him reach for the door handle and called out, "Wait!" Andy turned back to her with a furrowed brow and a concerned look. Sharon leaned across the middle console, slipped her hand around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. She could feel the smile on his face and sat back before the kiss grew deeper. With her own smile, she said, "Oh, there will be time enough for that later. I just wanted to thank you for doing this for me…for us. It's something nobody has ever done. I might not acknowledge it, but I did need to get away. You always do seem to know just what I need, don't you?"

"After all these years as friends, then in an actual relationship with you, I think I know you rather well." Andy pushed open his door before saying, "I can't wait to beat the reigning snow angel queen at her best event." They rushed around the car and each grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. He made sure that she only had her smaller carry-on style luggage. After carefully trudging up the snowy steps, he set down the bags to open the front door. They both shook off the snow that was quickly building upon their coats before going inside.

As Sharon entered the cabin, she was hit with a burst of warmth. She excitedly started to slip off her coat, but Andy was right there to help her. Turning slightly, she watched him hang it in the small closet next to the door. In her hurry to look around the cabin, she kicked off her boots before she took her time in savoring in her surroundings. Her eyes were drawn to the fireplace, where the low flames cast shadows in the dimly lit room. It was just enough light to give the small area a warm and cozy glow. When she stepped closer, she saw in front of the crackling fire, a small low table. An ice-filled bucket sat on one end of the table. She lifted a bottle out of the ice cubes to see it was sparkling apple cider. Beside the non-alcoholic drink was two wine glasses. Sharon placed the bottle back in the ice to keep it chilled and saw the platter of cheese and crackers with a basket of chocolate covered strawberries sitting next to it. Finally, she looked questionably at Andy, who stood by the door watching her.

He offered a shrug, "I um, may have asked this friend of the friend to have the place ready to go for us. I guess they kind of overdid it since it's so close to Valentine's Day."

"Well, it looks like we just missed whoever set it all up. The ice hasn't melted and the food looks fresh." Sharon made her way back to him. "You do know that none of this is necessary. A quiet few days with you is really all I need."

"Believe me, Sharon, I didn't ask them to do all this, but it would be nice to relax and enjoy it all. Don't you think?" Andy asked hopefully.

Sharon rolled her eyes and agreed. She then narrowed them as she wondered out loud, "Don't tell me there are rose petals on the bed? Do you know how hard it is to get those stains out of fabric or silk?"

Andy shook his head as he answered, "honestly, not that I know of. Though it sounds like you have some experience with that?"

It was Sharon's turn to shrug. She turned to the window and watched the snowflakes dance in the breeze before drifting slowly down to the ground. She didn't feel like delving into the past, but she made the mistake of bringing it up and Andy deserved an honest answer. So, with a sad sigh, she explained. "One year I tried to surprise Jack on Valentine's Day with a romantic evening. I arranged to have the kids spend the night with friends. It was all set up. I even had dessert and wine by the bed, which I had spread a considerably vast amount of red rose petals on. I found out later, much later, more like days later, when he bothered to come home, that there was a poker tournament that same night."

He heard the disappointment in her voice. Andy wanted to tell her she didn't need to relive a bad memory, but she was already continuing, "So, on that Valentine's night, I ate the whole dessert, drank more than half a bottle of wine and I ended up falling asleep alone on a bed of roses. "It was all very romantic." Her last words dripped with sarcasm. "The next morning wasn't a good one. I had a headache, a stomachache, and a heartache. After finally being able to sit up and not be in agony, I came to realize that the dozens of petals, that I painstakingly plucked off their thorny stems one by one, were stuck all over the sheets, my silk pink teddy and me." Sharon crossed her arms in front of her and gripped her forearms as if to block out the misery her memories stirred up. "After trying to scrub the sheets and searching online how to remove the stains, I gave up and just threw it all away and never attempted something like that again."

Andy walked up to her as she stood by the window and laid his hands on her hips, but didn't step too close. He wanted to give her time to let out the frustrations she had built up inside over a man that caused her so much pain. He wanted to say that Jack wasn't worth her doing this to herself, but he needed to be supportive and not make her sadder, so instead, he said softly, "if there is anything in the room or on the bed I will clean it up before you go anywhere near it. I can get rid of all of this too."

Sharon turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest as she spoke. "No, this is fine and special because it's with you. Though to this day, I am not a fan of red rose petals or that particular brand of wine and I can't bring myself to ever touch or smell another Tiramisu again." She cringed thinking about that morning after. "Now, don't get me wrong, I still enjoy roses, wine, and cheesecake… just not on Valentine's Day… or having to consume them alone." She laughed at how pathetic she felt and snuggled in deeper against him.

Feeling her shudder, he wrapped her tightly in his arms. Andy promised himself he would hold her for as long as she needed. It was Sharon who broke the quiet by saying, "Sorry, about that Andy. You didn't plan this trip so I can wallow in old tragic memories and be depressing and ruin it all."

Andy moved her out of his arms, but when she didn't look at him, he lifted her chin to see into her now sad green eyes. His tone grew serious as he said, "Sharon, never apologize for your feelings and for telling me about them. Nothing is ruined, I still have you all to myself and if you just want to sit and talk, I'm good with that."

"Do you know you are an amazing man, Andy?" When he didn't reply, she answered her own question. "Well, you are and I'm one lucky lady. Thank you for doing this for me, for us." She then leaned up and kissed him. After their mouths explored each other's, she stepped back, took his hand in hers and smiled as she said, "let's go see what the bedroom has in store for us."

Andy was a little worried about what they might find in there, but to his relief, the rustic bedroom was bare of any Valentine paraphernalia. He was happy to see that there were no rose petals on the bed, just a few pillows, and thick plaid quilt.

It was Sharon who took the lead by starting to work the buttons of his shirt. It was quickly undone and over his head and dropped to the floor. When they were both short on breath and bare in front of each other, she looked at the bed then back at Andy. In a low sexy voice, she said, "I have a better idea." She saw the confusion in his dark brown eyes but didn't say anything else. She knew he would catch on fast to what she was doing. So, Sharon let go of him and as she walked out of the bedroom, she pulled the quilt off the bed and dragged it behind her.

It was then Andy's face lit up. It wasn't surprising considering he was watching a naked, gorgeous woman with a bit more than the usual swagger in her hips leave him standing in awe of her retreating form. He was so entranced by the scene he had just witnessed that it startled him when he heard her call out from the living room, "Andy, are you coming?"

In a whisper, he said, "Oh, make no doubt about it, Sharon I am coming." Andy's goal now was just to try and make sure they reached that peak together. He took a few deep breaths and slowly released them. The desire that woman brought out in him was more powerful than he had ever experienced with anyone else. He really needed to make sure she understood that and he had a plan on how to make that happen, but that plan could wait until later. He had other 'plans' for Sharon right now.

When he turned to exit the bedroom, he quickly noticed Sharon had closed the curtains to shut out the fading daylight. As he scanned the darkened living room, the sight that hit him stilled him in his tracks. She sat on the quilt in front of the fireplace, its flames burning higher than before. Though Andy could have chalked it up to the fact that even a fire couldn't help but burn hotter just by being near to the beautiful the woman before it. It was that very woman bathed in firelight that caused his breath to hitch. A soft throw blanket from the couch was halfway draped over her. It was held up under her arms and covered her chest, leaving her shoulders and her long toned bent legs bare. She was casually taking a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry. As Sharon licked the juices off her now red tinted lips, she held out her hand to offer him a bite of the fruit. "We might as well not let it go to waste. Oh, and I added a few logs to the fire. I wouldn't want us to get too cold."

"The temperature in this room is definitely hotter, but it has nothing to do with that fire." He pointed at the fireplace, "Well the flames in there that is, because there's more than one fire burning in this cabin that you've ignited." He tried to remain calm, but the way her eyes traveled over his body sent an inner heat through his blood. Being in the moment, he had completely forgotten his clothes were laying on the floor in the next room. Finally, able to command his legs to move closer, Andy asked, "Is there room enough under there for two?" With a nod, she lifted one side of the blanket and in doing so offered him another amazing view. Sharon's pale skin reflected the glow of the fire. Before laying down beside her Andy knelt, he ignored the half-eaten berry she offered and went after a much bigger temptation, her lips. As his tongue slid across her mouth, he tasted strawberries, chocolate and something that was all Sharon.

Hearing her moan, Andy tugged the blanket completely away. They wouldn't need it to stay warm. They had each other for that. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against hers, this time he moaned as their bare skin touched. It was an instant inferno scorching through him and it was ready to combust. Andy needed her now, they could take their time later. He felt her nails dig into his back and he knew Sharon felt the same way. She needed him to ease the fiery passion searing within her. He pushed them both backward. As they moved together, she pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. A steady snowfall quieted the world outside, while inside, their words fell silent except for the moaning of each other's names and the crackling fire whispering to the night.

~TBC~


	9. ~When Things Don't Go as Planned on Just Another Day in February~

~When Things Don't Go as Planned on Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 9:  
Disclaimer: I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!  
________________________________________  
Hours into the night, the once dancing flames settled into a soft bed of glowing embers. Sharon and Andy woke up wrapped in each other's arms with the quilt pulled snuggly around them. After hearing a few moans or more like groans coming from Andy, Sharon convinced him that they needed to move to the bedroom. She told him her back had the same aches and pains too and if they wanted to be able to walk upright tomorrow and not have kinks in their necks, they should put the nice large bed to good use. Having no real reason to get up since there was no work or no murder to send them hurrying through their morning routine, they took their time relaxing and enjoying the late morning hours. Time stood still as they laid on the bed talking and exploring each other's thoughts. Then soon, time lost all meaning as they physically explored each other's bodies.

Lying sedated, neither had any desire let go of the other or to get up. Sharon rested her head on Andy's chest, listening to his heart's steady beat, though it was faster than normal right now after satisfying each other's needs. The cadence was pure poetry to her ears and calmed her. She couldn't get enough of the sound, knowing it could have stopped after all his dust up's, as Andy would say. When Sharon got her breath back, she sat up holding the sheet over herself and mentioned, "I'm going to take a shower. I feel a bit… sticky."

Andy's mind drifted to last night and the creative new uses they discovered for strawberries. As she slipped out of bed, he let his hand slide down her bare back. At the feel of Sharon's smooth skin, he almost forgot why he had talked her into coming out here in the first place. He was surprised because his mind hadn't stopped trying to figure out ways to propose to her since they arrived. Smiling, Andy thought in his own defense, she was a bit distracting. When Sharon started to get out of bed, it brought his mind back to why they were really there. He quickly asked, "Oh wait don't you want to unpack first?"

She stopped and tilted her head at him as she asked, "Does it matter if we unpack now or later or unpack at all?"

Andy was wracking his brain on a reason for her to look in her bags. "Well, won't your clothes get wrinkled?"

"It won't matter, it's just us." With a wave of dismissal, she headed to the bathroom, then turned just before closing the door. "Andy, do you care if I wear wrinkled pajamas?"

He shook his head no. "I don't care if you wear pajamas at all." His smirk turned into a pout as he heard Sharon start the shower. Andy had placed the ring box on top of her clothing and had been waiting for her to find it. The timing wasn't right anyway. He didn't want to ask her to commit to a life with him while they were naked and sticky. Sticky wasn't very romantic. Andy hadn't thought this far into his plan. He assumed the moment would present itself, but this was proving harder than he imagined. To keep it a secret for so long, which in itself is not an easy task, but to keep a secret from Sharon Raydor was almost impossible, especially when he was supposed to keep his blood pressure down. He had been attempting to hide his surprise and not make it look too obvious as to what he was trying to do.

Hearing Sharon humming in the shower gave him another idea. He slipped on his boxers and a t-shirt then took the ring out of her suitcase. He got a few things out for her that he figured she would need after her shower. He laid her robe out on the bed and placed the small velvet box in one of the pockets. Feeling confident this plan would work, he went to get breakfast started.

Andy was in the process of cutting the fruit up and was surprised when she appeared before him. He hadn't been watching for her because he imagined he would hear her when she found the ring. Sharon reached out and took a piece of banana off the cutting board and he turned to look at her. She wasn't wearing her robe, but one of his shirts instead. He tried to hide his disappointment, but she looked amazing in his clothes, better than him in fact. Seeing no reaction from her, he thought she could be possibly trying to be sly and maybe she had already put the ring on, as a way of giving her answer. As she snacked on the fruit, Andy took a nonchalant glance at her left hand. He frowned to see it was bare of any jewelry. It just meant another failed plan.

Sharon slid a hand up and down his back then leaned in for a quick kiss before suggesting. "Why don't I finish this and you go shower?"

He felt a bit frustrated and needing a moment to think. Andy agreed, "I do need one. Sounds like a plan." He handed Sharon the knife, gave her another longer kiss then moved to the bedroom. She was the one who could put a plan together and pull it off without a problem. Too bad he couldn't ask her for advice in this matter. As he let the water warm up, he thought maybe she was right about him and plans. They always fall apart and never lead to anything good. He quickly took the ring out of the pocket of Sharon's robe and placed back in the bottom of his luggage. The last thing he needed was her to find it while he was showering, though that could solve all his planning problems, he thought. He shook his head. That wasn't how he wanted it to happen.

Under the steady stream of hot water, Andy thought of other ideas that could make proposing to her more special. He didn't want to just blurt it out, he wanted it to be something Sharon would remember, something they would both remember. He thought about using a box of chocolates to surprise her, but they would probably remain unopened. She didn't have much of a sweet tooth and she would suspect something was up if he bought her candy. He could buy flowers and ask her, but he had gotten her flowers before, so that wasn't something special for them. Andy tried to come up with original ideas. His mind kept running as he finished getting dressed.

They enjoyed a light breakfast of fruit and croissants. There wasn't really a moment that Andy felt would make it memorable while they were eating. He knew he wasn't being the best conversationalist with her right now, but he had a hard time not feeling nervous about the whole idea. All he could think about, even if he did find a way to ask her, what if she wasn't ready for such a big step? He knew she loved him, they said the words all the time to each other. They showed each other how much they cared about actions too, but marriage was a big step. Marriage was something they both had done before, and it had not turned out very well for either of them. Albeit, they were much younger then and in different places in their lives, but still, they were both wary and tainted on that sanctuary of a union. Though with Sharon, he knew it would be different because he was different now and had become a different man since he had gotten to know her more.

Cleaning up breakfast took a bit longer than usual with all the stolen kisses and touches between washing and drying dishes and putting away their left-overs. Finally finished, they decided to dress warm and take a walk in the crisp mountain air. Andy thought it would be a good distraction and less stressful to get out and get his mind off how he could propose. He chose to not have too many layers on since he felt too warm already, but he did wear gloves, light boots, long overcoat and a certain ring in his pocket just in case a memorable moment happened upon them. He made sure Sharon was bundled up in her full winter attire as they headed out in the snow.

It was a nice walk and they enjoyed the sounds of nature around them. They didn't get too many chances to experience this in the city and took full advantage of the quiet and didn't talk much. As they got closer to their cabin, Sharon suggested they make a snowman. They laughed as they rolled the snow around to form the base, then the middle and last the head. She took Andy's scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck and placed her hat on its head. "We can bring a carrot for its nose out later," he suggested between their laughter at the lopsided snowman they created.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Provenza would suggest I loan it the broom I flew in on," Sharon laughed harder.

Andy fixed the small rocks they used for the mouth as he answered her honestly. "Maybe he would have said that a few years ago, but not anymore. Sharon, the whole team cares about you, even Louie. Besides, you are more our Dorothy now and he's our Tinman, with no heart, but you managed to work your way in there." He was waiting for her to joke at who he would be but, when she didn't reply, he turned in time to see her smiling as she dropped to the snow. He was in awe of her as she showed off her snow-angel skills. This was a side of Sharon he didn't get to see very often. Though lately, he saw more glimpses of this free of worry and happy to just be in the moment side of her. Andy knew he wanted to see more of this carefree Sharon. That's when it dawned on him, this was a perfect time to ask her a very important question. So, he turned his back to her to pull the ring box out of his pocket. Even though it was chilly out, he was surprised it wasn't burning a hole through his coat.

This was it, the perfect moment. Spinning on his heels, Andy prepared himself for what he had practiced to say for a month now. Instead of spilling his heart out on how much he needed her in his life forever, Andy was nailed right between the eyes with a snowball. His feet went out from under him causing him to land on his back with his arms and legs spread out, as was his coat. It looked like super hero's cape against the white snow. Though he wasn't feeling very super right now, he felt rather embarrassed. As he lay on his back trying to focus on catching his breath, he watched as if in slow motion, the snowflakes coming down on his face. Suddenly, he heard Sharon cry out, "Andy!" He took in a few short breaths, which was all his lungs would allow, as he tried to think, 'that's me, right?' Yes, he was fairly certain that was his name but everything was a bit hazy. She took him out so well that he was having trouble remembering where he was and why on earth he was lying outside in a snow bank.

Sharon was in shock, but quickly snapped out of it and ran to Andy. She placed her gloved hand on his cheek as she worriedly asked, "Are you alright? I really didn't think I hit you that hard. I'm so sorry."

He blinked a few times and looked into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her green eyes were bright but filled with concern. As the breath-filled back into his lungs, everything came back to him. To relieve her of her worry, Andy said with all the breath he could muster, "I'm fine. You just caught me off guard that's all." It was then he suddenly realized why his attention wasn't where it should have been. He didn't know Sharon had planned the sneak assault. If he had, he wouldn't have had the ring he had designed and created for her in his hand. He looked at his hand, which he realized was empty. Andy's brain cleared up instantly and he began to panic. The ring? Where was the ring box? He questioned over and over. Had she seen it and where was it now?

Sharon helped him up but could tell he was distracted. She wondered if maybe he was hurt more than she thought. "Andy, are you sure you are alright? We can find a doctor's office or a clinic to check you over. You know after all the health issues you've had, we don't want to risk it."

He quickly brushed off her apprehension by saying, "no, no, I'm fine." From the way Sharon was concerned over him and with no mention of seeing something flying from his hand, he came to the conclusion that she hadn't seen it, which was a good thing. That meant he hadn't messed this up too much and he could try again later. Now he needed to get her inside, so he could search for the box without her being suspicious. Andy held her hand as he worked to convince her, "Sharon, I'm fine, really. Why don't you go start some hot chocolate and I'll be in shortly? The cold air is helping me catch my breath and fill my lungs back up."

After pleading with her to go warm up, he gave her a reassuring wave as she made her way into the cabin. When Sharon was out of sight, Andy frantically searched for the lost treasure. Luckily, he hadn't opened the small square box yet, so the actual ring should be safe inside. He was relieved and let out a loud sigh as he spotted a splash of blue peeking out of the white snow. It was embedded in what almost looked like a snow angel from where he fell. He must have landed on it. That explained why she hadn't seen it yet. He removed his gloves to gently pick it up. The velvet box was wet, but not damaged. On further inspection, he took a quick peek inside to see all was safe. When he made it in and slipped off his outdoor gear, Andy saw Sharon resting on the couch with a book in her hand and the throw blanket over her legs that were tucked up under her.

"Andy, are you sure you are alright? What took you so long?" She could tell he was cold from his red cheeks, He also had a red mark on his forehead. She cringed at the sight. She was aiming for his back, but he turned around so suddenly. She watched as he hung up his coat. It worried her to see how stiffly he moved and to see sweat dripping down his forehead. "Your hot chocolate is ready, it will warm you up." She nodded her head toward the two cups on the table.

As beautiful as the view was outside, he couldn't help but smile at the majestic view in front of him. Sharon had started another fire, so the cabin was toasty warm and cast in an orange glow. She smiled at him and looked so peaceful and relaxed that he thought maybe this could be the moment. Yes, this was definitely the moment, it had created itself. Andy didn't have to plan it or stress over it. Actually, it was almost as if Sharon had planned it all. The setting, the timing, the mood was all perfect. With his chilled fingers, he tapped his pants pocket to make sure the ring was still there. He could feel the dampness of the wet box through his slacks. "Sorry, I was just taking in the clear mountain air and," his eyes were intently on her as he added, "I was admiring the view. In our busy lives, we don't really get many chances to do that."

Andy decided as he took slow steps over to Sharon, that he would kneel, then ask her to be his wife. Stopping in front of her, he held out his hand. She eyed him curiously but set her book down and eventually put her hand in his. He gave her hand a squeeze as he went to go down on one knee, at the same time she attempted to stand up. Seeing that Sharon was going to make room for him on the couch and she had no clue what was about to happen, Andy let go of her hand to help untangle her from the blanket.

As Sharon stepped forward, her foot was still caught under the throw. She reached out to him to steady herself, which caused him to lose his balance too. Andy saved her from falling by lightly pushing her back down on the couch, but the motion propelled him backward. Sharon reached a hand out to save him but missed and could only watch horrified as he tumbled on to the coffee table. She heard him grunt in pain as his back made contact with the edge of the table and he slid onto the floor.

~TBC~


	10. ~Things Continue to Not Go as Planned on Just Another Day in February~

~Things Continue to Not Go as Planned on Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 10:  
________________________________________  


In a panic, Sharon managed to untangle herself from the dreaded blanket and rush over and kneel next to Andy. "Oh no, are you alright?" She asked, knowing full well he wasn't.

"I think, but I'm getting a little tired of the view from down here. I seem to not be able to stand on my own two feet when I'm around you. I'm literally falling for you, Sharon." Andy smirked at his attempt at humor. He tried to sit up but groaned when he moved, the smirk quickly fading from his face. Holding his back with one hand, he finally admitted, "You know, I don't think I'm fine this time. Landing on a hard table wasn't as soft as getting knocked down in the freshly fallen snow." Sharon held his hand as he lay on the floor trying to collect himself, surprised he would admit he was really not fine at all.

After resting on the floor for a few minutes, Sharon slowly and carefully helped him to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the day in bed together, but Andy laid on his stomach as she traded ice packs for heat packs every twenty minutes or so. Again, she tried to get him to see a doctor, but he assured her that he would be fine and there was no need to go to the emergency room, wherever that was around there. "I just need some time and I'll be fine. Your Nightingale talents have really been put to the test this last year, haven't they?"

"Andy, I don't mind taking care of you. I know you would do the same for me and have." Sharon knew he was hurting more than he let on. In fact, she knew he was miserable. He couldn't hide it. Whenever he moved, he moaned and grimaced. Every time she changed the ice packs on his back and saw the large deep purple bruise or saw how hard it was for him to move, she cringed at the thought that it was her fault. When they settled into the comfortable bed, she read and ran her fingers through his hair as he fell asleep with his head resting in her lap.

Hours later, he was up and about with Sharon's help and the help of a few Advil's. Andy proved he could maneuver enough to convince her to get dressed for a nice quiet dinner at a local restaurant. He would just be sitting and they needed to eat was his argument. Reluctantly, Sharon agreed. What she didn't know was that this was another one of his proposal attempts. The reservations were already made prior to his latest fall. It was to be a celebratory dinner or a fail-safe if his last plan didn't work, which it didn't. When Andy called back earlier, while Sharon was getting ready, the young lady at the restaurant he talked to was more than happy to help him pull off part of his next plan, maybe too excited from the giggling on the other end.

It was snowing hard when they left, but it wasn't that far of a drive and they both grew up on the East Coast so a few inches of white fluffy powdery snow wasn't enough to stop them. Andy helped Sharon shake the cold flakes off her coat as they waited. They were greeted by an overly peppy young hostess who was practically bouncing as she welcomed them. She smiled brightly and nodded to Andy before leading them to their table. Sharon glared suspiciously at the exchange. The bubbly young pretty blonde was telling them of the special, but Sharon wasn't hearing much of what was said. Her attention was only on Andy. She noticed he seemed to be walking straighter, taller as if his back didn't hurt at all. When he helped her into her chair and kissed her cheek, she could have sworn she heard the hostess giggle. They sat and were given menus.

After placing their order, Andy mentioned, "Oh I forgot my phone in the car. I'll be right back."

Sharon watched him leave. At first, it was to admire the man's physique, but then that cute young, very young girl went over to talk to him when he came back inside. Hearing the muffled giggle from the entryway where the two were huddled together, Sharon took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She tried not to tense up at the sight of them flirting, but she couldn't help it. Andy was smiling as he made his way back to their table, but she saw the happy look drop from his face as he sat down. Sharon made an effort not to show how much that interaction affected her as she said, "I was going to say before you hurried off that you shouldn't need your phone. I have mine if Provenza calls us or Rusty should need me."

When Andy walked back to Sharon, he was feeling confident and couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She was beautiful and he hoped that this plan would work out. He wanted nothing more to make her his wife if he could first survive making her his fiancé. As he sat down, he was concerned at how intense she looked at him, her eyes were a darker green and bit wary. He was afraid she was figuring out what he was going to ask her tonight. He was taken back by her Raydoresque tone as she mentioned he didn't need to go after his phone. "I'm hoping no one calls me, but it's just in case Nicole has to reach me." He was fairly sure Sharon didn't notice when he slipped the hostess the ring.

Sharon relaxed, since she really wasn't worried where Andy was concerned, he just had that way about him. The old-fashioned gentleman in him attracted attention as much as his good looks, but it could be a little irritating. She didn't know where the protective desire came from. She never felt this way with Jack. In fact, Sharon was happy when he was someone else's problem. It kept him from trying to get back into her bed. With a few deep breaths and slow releases of air, she tried to enjoy their dinner, but honestly, all she wanted was to get out of there and have Andy all to herself.

Andy considered lots of options for his proposal tonight. There was the ring in the champagne, but since he didn't drink, Sharon would never let him order something so extravagant just for her. He could ask her before or during dinner, but then she'd be too excited to eat or what if she said no? The possibility set his nerves on edge. If she did say no, that could end everything between them and Andy didn't want that at all. So, he decided to take the chance and go with the traditional after-dinner proposal. As the table was being cleared of their dishes, Andy rehearsed in his head what he was going to say to her. His heart instantly sank when Sharon said, "thank you, it was an amazing dinner, but I'm too full for dessert. We should get back to the cabin before the snow closes the roads." She practically threw her napkin from her lap on to the table before scooting her chair backward. In a dismissive tone, she said, "I'm going to use the restroom, then we can leave."

Andy automatically hurried to finish pulling out her chair. When Sharon was out of sight, he turned to the hostess, who had tried talking Sharon into having one of their desserts. The blonde sadly returned the box and offered a low, "sorry. It was a sweet, lovely and a romantic idea though." The young lady sighed and laughed as she said, "I hope I can find someone like you in my lifetime. She's beautiful and you make a perfect couple. Good luck."

He offered her a thank you but wasn't really listening. He was worried about Sharon and what was going on with her change of mood. He quickly took the box and slipped it back into his pants pocket before going to pay the bill. Taking both their coats, he waited by the doorway for Sharon. Andy thought about talking to her, but he also needed to come up with another plan. All of his overthinking and worrying was building up his stress levels, but he still didn't want to just hand her the box and say, "here, what do you think?" Though that option was sounding better, he wanted this to be a night she would remember. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit he was feeling a little unsettled and didn't mind going back early.

Sharon felt bad as soon as she got up, she didn't want to sound too brusque, she didn't want to be rude, but she just wanted to get out of there. Right before she entered the ladies room, Sharon heard another giggle and rolled her eyes. Seems that as soon as she was out of the way, the blonde hostess took her chance to be near Andy.

After a quiet ride back to the cabin, they sat in front of the freshly stoked fire, Andy could tell Sharon was still tense. He wanted to try and ease another disastrous moment, so he came up with an idea. "So how about I draw you a bath? You don't need to do anything but relax and enjoy it. I will get everything ready." Andy gave her a lopsided grin as he said, "maybe the hot water will even help my back if you let me get in to soak too, that is." Sharon agreed and he got up to get it ready. "Wait here, I'll come get you when it's ready."

Watching him leave, Sharon still felt bad about the way she acted, but seeing Andy with the pretty young girl sent her into a jealous funk. She only nodded at his suggestion as she stared at the flames. She wanted to make up for ruining dinner, so she waited for Andy for a few minutes after hearing the water start. When he didn't come out, she went to see what was taking so long. As she got closer to the bathroom, she heard it. The awful sound of someone losing the content of their stomach, and that someone was Andy. Sharon rushed in to see if he was alright. First, she quickly turned the bath water off to stop the tub from overflowing. Then hurried to Andy's side on the bathroom floor. She patted his back as she sat down beside him. When it seemed to be over, she grabbed one of the hand towels hanging above them and gave it to him. "I'll get you a cool rag for you."

Andy tried to stop her in a raspy voice, "you...you shouldn't be in here or anywhere near me. I think Provenza gave me what he had and from what Skyes and Sanchez went through, it's going to be bad."

"Nonsense, Andy I'm not leaving you like this. Anyway, it is what it is. I've been exposed by everyone on the team, either I get it or I don't, but I feel fine." Sharon helped him stand up and supported him as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. After helping him collapse on the bed she asked. "Andy, why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well before we left LA?"

He groaned into the pillow before saying, "I... I didn't want to ruin our first trip together."

"You know your health is more important than anything, right?" Sharon said as she took off Andy's shoes, socks, and pants. There was a thump when she dropped the clothes on the floor. She figured it was probably his phone and they would hear it if it rang. She was too concerned with him right now to go through his pants pockets looking for a cell phone.

Andy turned over on his back to help her get his dress shirt off but stilled her hands on the buttons. Looking her in the eye he said in a whisper, "time spent with you is what is important."

Her voice took a captain's tone as she corrected him. "Andy, if you don't take care of yourself, then you won't have time to spend with me." Finally, with him in just his boxers and t-shirt, she helped him get settled and asked, "How is your stomach feeling?"

Andy waited a few seconds before deciding, "I think I'll be fine, though my throat hurts a little."

"I'll get you some water. Don't move." It was nice to see her command brought a smirk to his pale face before she left the room. Sharon came back and helped him lean up to take a few small sips, then set the glass down on the nightstand. After changing, she got into bed and they were as they usually were every night, his head on her lap and her fingers running through his hair. As his silver strands slipped through her fingers, she softly said, "now, try and sleep."

Sharon smiled as she heard a muffled, "love you."

~TBC~


	11. ~How to Right a Wrong on Just Another Day in February~

~How to Right a Wrong on Just Another Day in February~  
Chapter 11:  
________________________________________

Sharon convinced Andy to let her drive home. He reluctantly agreed, even though it was evident he couldn't stay focused enough to drive. She didn't mind, she liked to take care of him, especially after all he had done for her over the years. The backroads lined with pine trees and snow-covered hillsides faded into car lined highways and palm trees. She had her favorite classical music to keep her company while Andy fitfully dozed. He leaned against the passenger side door with his face resting against the cool window, providing some relief from the fever. After pulling into the parking garage, she slowly helped get him and the suitcases up to their condo. It would have been faster if he would have just let her do it and he went up to bed, but he insisted on helping, though in her opinion he really wasn't much help. Sharon knew he didn't want to feel useless while being sick, so she gave in and let him. She wanted him to go to bed and rest, but he only made it as far as the sofa once they got the door open.

While he slept, Sharon brought their bags into the bedroom with the intent to get some of the laundry started and things put away before having to go back to work tomorrow. It would probably only be her going to the murder room. She had a feeling Andy wouldn't be recovered enough to make it in for a few days. When they were packing to leave the cabin, she pretty much just threw their clothes into the suitcases, so it was a mess and all would need to be washed. It was easier to dump the bags on the bed and sort ~everything into piles. When she was separating the darks from the lights, Sharon tossed a pair of Andy's pants into the basket on the floor, she heard that thud sound again, just like last night. It was then, she remembered his cell was still in his slacks. She reached into the pocket and was surprised when instead of a phone she pulled out a box.

She gasped as she stared at it. Sharon's mind was going a mile a minute, wondering if it was what she thought it was. Things were going really well between Andy and her, but she didn't want to assume anything. Earrings and other jewelry came in boxes that size, but the way he had been acting lately made her wonder what was actually inside the blue velvet box. She couldn't bring herself to dare open it. If it was what she thought it was, she wanted to be with Andy when she first set eyes on it.

In a daze, Sharon walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Andy was in a deep sleep and was snoring lightly. She didn't want to wake him when he wasn't feeling well, but this couldn't wait. She laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft nudge to get his attention. After a few light pushes and only getting a grunt, she attempted to quietly call his name. She tried several times before she could swallow the lump building in her throat and choke out the question, "Andy? Andy, what is this?"

Slowly, he turned his head to see Sharon staring at him intently. He propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. It took him a few seconds before he was able to focus on her outstretched palm holding the blue velvet box he had been carrying around for so long. With another groan, Andy dropped his head back on the pillow. Crap, he thought, this flu caused him to completely forget about leaving her ring in his pants pocket. The whole romantic trip ended up being a disaster and he felt miserable. Now he laid on the couch exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. Between trying to carry the luggage, planning the proposal, stressing over her answer, and the flu bug from hell, he was barely able to lift his head to look at her when she spoke to him. Raising up a little, with a moan of pain and frustration, he said, "Oh shi... I didn't mean for you to find the ring this way."

Ring? So, it was a ring. She was trying to comprehend it all as she explained, "I was just unpacking for y.." When Sharon said unpacking, all the moments of the last few days flashed through her mind. She stared at Andy as it was starting to all add up. First, he hinted about her unpacking her clothes. Then the disappointment on his face when she came out wearing one of his shirts instead of her robe that he had laid out on the bed for her. Later that day, she wondered what he was looking for in the snow after she accidentally took him down with a snowball. When he came inside the cabin, he looked at her strangely as she was reading her book on her couch. He almost looked as if he was about to kneel in front of her, but she moved and ended up tripping on the blanket causing him to fall. She felt even more horrible now that she had not only messed the moment up for Andy, she had hurt him in the process.

Third or fourth, she had lost count, there was that giggling hostess at the restaurant. Sharon put her empty hand to cover her face, she made a complete fool of herself with her jealousy. During dinner, Andy offered to get her a glass of champagne, but she didn't want him to be extravagant when neither of them needed it. Then there was the dessert fiasco. The young blonde hostess kept trying to get her to order something, but she refused, got up, and declared she was ready to leave. Back at the cabin, he offered to start a bath for her and even got as far as filling it until he got too sick to finish what he started. At least, the last failed plan wasn't her fault, they could blame Lieutenant Provenza on that one. He was the one that infected everyone in the division with such a nasty flu. Even after she insisted they head home, Andy still tried to get her to stop at a scenic pull-over on the highway. She didn't want to take the time since he was so sick and there would be too many tourists. Now, she was sure there was a plan involved there too.

When she remembered all the times Andy tried to create a special moment for her, Sharon's stomach turned. She felt she had ruined their time together, his plans, and their whole trip. Recovering from her shock, she realized she needed to make this right. In the time it took her to analyze everything, he fell back asleep. She gently touched his shoulder. When he squinted up at her, she asked softly, "you do know that it doesn't matter where we are or what we are doing, right? It only matters that it's you and me together." Sharon leaned closer, making sure he was still listening, and said, "Andy." After receiving a low 'hmm' from him she whispered, "ask me now."

He lifted his aching head and looked at her, confused at what she was saying. He wasn't sure if he heard her right over the pounding in his head, so Andy asked. "What?"

Sharon held a hand to his warm cheek, "Now, I said. Ask... Me... Now." She paused between each word to emphasize her point.

He coughed and groaned at the pain of it before trying to talk with his sore throat. "Sharon, you can't be serious? I might need to run and empty my stomach at any minute… At each cough, I feel like I could bring up a lung. My nose and eyes are as red as they use to be in my drinking days. I wouldn't consider this in any way romantic."

She repeated in a firm voice, "I don't care. Ask me now." Sharon forced the ring box into his hand that wasn't filled with tissues and waited.

Though it hurt to move, Andy sat up slowly so the waves of nausea wouldn't overwhelm him. As his blurry continually leaking eyes connected with her determined green ones, he could see just how serious she was. Andy took a couple new tissues and wiped his eyes and nose, then dropped them into the small waste basket she had set next to the couch for him. He reached out and took her hand in his. He tried to clear his throat but just succeeded in more coughing. With a scratchy throat, Andy rasped, "Sharon Raydor, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I would love more than anything if you would make me the happiest sick man that barely feels alive at the moment and marry me?"

Sharon barely let him finish when she exclaimed excitedly, "Yes!" When she saw Andy cringe, she realized her exuberant reply didn't help his hurting head. She then whispered a quiet, '"yes. I love you, Andy. I can't imagine my life without you either and of course, I will marry you."

He smiled at her answer and opened the box to put the ring on her finger. Sharon gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful, Andy," she whispered in awe. He brushed a single tear from her cheek and for the first time in a long time, he could honestly say he was overjoyed.

As he sat with her hand in his, he didn't know if the flu was subsiding or if it was the adrenaline running through him, but he felt better. He didn't care which at this point. Andy took the ring out of the box and held it up. He was proud of the design and explained, "I had it made just for you. The two interlinking hearts represent our never-ending love and the diamond in the middle of the hearts is us, standing together as one. Two hearts that beat as one." Both their smiles grew as he slipped the ring on the third finger of her left hand. The happiness that fueled his new found energy faded fast and the aches and nausea quickly returned. "I think I'll just lay back down for a little bit. Sorry that things didn't go as planned, Sharon. I will make it up to y... " Andy's words drifted off as he fell back asleep.

Sharon snuck in a quick hug and a peck on the lips before standing up. He hadn't let her near him since he had been ill. She knew he was trying not to get her sick too, but she couldn't resist a little contact with him at this special moment. While Andy slept, Sharon took her time cleaning up the area around him and brought out a fresh glass of water and a new box of tissues. She even started a load of laundry. It took longer than necessary to do these tasks because every time she reached for something with her left hand, her eyes were drawn to the beautiful ring. It had been many years since she had a ring on that particular finger. She held out her hand and admired how the diamond sparkled even in the low light of the condo. It was a perfect design, Andy knew her well. It was nothing overstated, he had it made in a classic, but elegant style and his words to her would forever live deep inside of her heart. Her eyes followed it as she moved her hand back and forth. It was then she felt dizzy and a wave of nausea hit her. "Oh God," Sharon uttered, putting a hand to her mouth as she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom.

Finally, after a few horrible minutes of forcibly expelling everything in her stomach or anything she ever even thought about eating, she felt her hair being swept to the side and a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. When she could sit up, she saw that Andy was next to her trying to comfort her. Though she was grateful for him to be there with her, she could see he was barely keeping himself under control. "You shouldn't be up," Sharon managed to get out.

"I heard some familiar noises. You helped me through the rough times and I'm here to help you. You agreed to marry me and now you're stuck with me through sickness and health, through bruises and barf till death do us part." Andy tried to smile but it hurt too much.

She attempted to give him a glare but it was more like a droopy-eyed puppy after getting the scolded look. It didn't help that her glasses were askew as she asked in a weak voice, "no matter how nasty the sickness may be? Or how many bruises I inflict?"

"No matter," he whispered sweetly, then added, "though I thought maybe you were pushing that till death do us part a little too much."

"That's not funny," she said, trying to muster another glare.

Andy shrugged then winced at the movement, "maybe one day it will be. I guess since you are contaminated too, there's no reason to keep you away from me." They helped each other up and he gave Sharon a steady hand as she brushed her teeth. He reached over to take her crooked glasses off and laid them on the counter. After she rinsed her face, she took a few sips of water to swallow the over the counter pain medication and hoped it would stay down. They both slowly, with a few moans and groans, made their way to the bed. Before crawling in, they stripped down to their underwear since neither had the strength to change into anything else. Settling under the covers, they snuggled up to each other's overheated bodies, though the temperature rise was caused not by physical want, but by fever this time. Andy chuckled painfully as he said, "Well, this wasn't how I wanted to start the first night of our engagement in bed together."

Andy held her left hand against his chest and with his thumb, he unconsciously played with the ring he had earlier placed on her finger. She rested her head on his shoulder, tucked comfortably into the crook of his arm. Even in her hazy flu fog, Sharon contently let out a "hmmm," in agreement. Then mumbled a sleepy, "I can't even imagine how we can top this next year, for our just another day in February?"

She vaguely remembered feeling Andy's fingers running through her hair as she heard him repeat her words to him from last night, "now, try and sleep."

Sharon smiled as she replied with a muffled, "love you," before drifting off.

~The End... or maybe continued next year? On Just Another Day in February~


	12. ~Just Another Day in February… That Almost Didn't Come to Be~

~Just Another Day in February… That Almost Didn't Come to Be~  
Chapter 12:  
Set a year after chapter 11 and during season 6.

A/N: In these next 2 chapters, the timeline for the Shandy wedding is off but hey… to me honestly, all season 6 of Major Crimes was so frakin' "off," IMO it was more AU than most of our fanfiction stories and completely OOC! Yep, I'm still a bitter Shandy fan and still in #d'Nile.  
I added in how I would have liked Shandy to have handled her health scare. Seemed like a cop-out to me, to say well... she got her promotion, she got married, and her kids are grown and accomplished, heck what else is there for a woman in life than that? I call MALARKY! #DeepBreath #InhaleExhale #Woosah Anywho… since us Shandy shippers didn't get a happily-ever-after, these next few chapters are what I think Shandy actually deserved.  
Oh, also, the dates are a bit off 'cause it's not February anymore but this is fanfiction so I figured I'd post it anyways since I've been updating it this time of year for the last few years. Ok, ok, I'll quit random rambling... on with the story.

**************************************************  
It was such a cliche' to get engaged on Valentine's, let alone to get married on such a day, but over the years this day in February had turned into their day. Sharon thought about it, except their day was actually February 22nd, so it wasn't as if they were getting married on what the retail companies called the most romantic day of the year. She rolled her eyes, more like their most profitable day of the year, she thought. She had never been a fan of Valentine's Day, but being with Andy helped her appreciate the sentiment of the holiday.

Now, after going from non-dates to old-fashioned dating to a whirlwind surprise engagement, she found herself planning a huge church wedding. She also found herself completely overwhelmed. Their big day was getting closer and was set to be an all-out elaborate affair or occasion as Andy liked to call it. Maybe her "sense of occasion" was rubbing off on him after all. They had worked hard to be able to marry in the Church. Andy knew how important it was to her, so he, Ricky and Rusty did what they could to make it happen. The more she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she had actually asked him if that was what he wanted too. Once he knew how much she wanted a church wedding, the topic was never brought up again. Sharon wondered, was Andy just going along with this because she wanted it? That would be just like him, to have his needs take a backseat to her own.

He was always creating special moments and surprises for her. She smiled to herself as she thought of their engagement last year. With her fingers, Sharon had been subconsciously spinning the engagement ring around on her left hand. It had taken some time for her to get used to wearing a ring on that certain finger, but it had come to feel natural. She smiled as she admired it. It wasn't the diamond or the ring per-say, it was what it represented. It was the promise of a new start, a new life, and a new love with Andy. It didn't go the way he had planned, but it was perfect to her… except maybe for them both getting sick.

So much had changed in just one year. After their disastrous trip to Big Bear, in which Andy had planned to propose, but ended battered, bruised, and terribly sick, she also ended up coming down with the flu. Sharon wasn't sure they would be where they were now if it wasn't for him. It took weeks to get over their shared illness. Well, Andy and the team recovered, but it had hit her particularly hard. The virus had eventually attacked her heart. It was crushing news, especially after she had gotten to such a perfect place in her life. She was finally at point where she could start living her own life, only to be left wondering if it would end before it started.

Fighting for her life left her discouraged and exhausted. So much so that there was a moment she thought it would've been easier if she hadn't made it out of the ambulance after she passed out at work. Except, it would be easier for who? Herself? Yes, it would be easier to just let go, to not battle anymore, and to take the easy way out, but what kind of example would that have been for her kids? She didn't want that to be the legacy she left behind. If it was her children, Andy or anyone else, she would insist they give it all they had, until their last dying breath to stay here on Earth. In fact, she'd be mad as hell if they just gave up. It certainly wouldn't have been easier for those she left behind, she knew that from experience. Sharon sniffed as her eyes teared up. She had lost loved ones and she still grieved for them years later. Those she had lost had given their all to stay with her, if for only one more day, even for one more hour. There were times over the months she wasn't sure if she would have another day let alone another hour.

After receiving her diagnosis, she found the courage deep down inside of her to tell Andy the bad news. Her heart ached as she recalled every single detail of their conversation. Before she talked to him, she had taken a moment in her bathroom, knowing he was waiting and worrying about her. She looked in the mirror, as she stared at her reflection she wasn't sure if it was her heart or his that she was concerned about the most. She would have done anything to not cause Andy any more pain. He had been through enough in his life. He deserved some happiness, even if that was without her. She let out a long a sigh as she turned to do one of the hardest things she had ever done.

He sat calmly as she explained her Cardiomyopathy and how the flu virus they all had shared attacked her heart. He refused to accept the worst outcome and insisted that he be there for all of her upcoming doctor's appointments. She agreed not to let the doctor ask him to leave the room again. At least that way, she wouldn't have to retell him everything and he could see the doctor's reactions. He said he knew she was used to doing things on her own, but things had changed and he was there for her now. If she was going to be his wife, then she had to get used to him being by her side and supporting her through everything. Andy then reminded her that it was in the vows they were going to be saying to each other, in sickness and health and all that.

Sharon smiled and nodded in acceptance. There was no need to argue with him. She knew she couldn't change his mind. Andy Flynn could be just as stubborn as her and besides, she had a bigger stance to make now. Taking a long deep breath and slowly letting it out, she held both his hands in hers. She made one last attempt to… what would she say to slow things down, though she knew it wouldn't succeed. She had tried to get him to postpone the wedding because it wouldn't be fair to him. It had been hard for her to hold back her tears and her voice trembled as she spoke. She didn't want to, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but she also didn't want Andy to hurt more if anything happened to her. She didn't know why she thought it would cause less pain to leave him emotionally now than physically later.

The tears finally spilled down her cheeks when he adamantly said absolutely not! He went on to tell her how much he was looking forward to being her husband and that he wouldn't let anything get in the way. Andy had looked so crestfallen and sad when he told her that no one had treated him as well as she did, especially when he was sick, and he didn't know why she cared about him so much. She knew then she couldn't not marry such a wonderful man, one that she loved so, so very much. Even if her being his wife was short-lived, she would cherish every second they had together.

That night they came to an agreement and the only change he was willing to make was to put off their honeymoon until they knew exactly what they, as in she and he together, were dealing with. Resting back on the couch, her thoughts were running through her head again. It was a honeymoon trip she so wanted to take. Visiting the roots of her heritage was just another thing he was willing to do for her, though he said some of his family's lineage could be traced back to Ireland too. So it was something they both settled on, even though she knew there were probably only a few drops of Irish blood coursing through his hot Italian veins.

As the weeks went by, Andy kept his promise and was there with her through all of her appointments, which was something she had to get used to. At first, he was wary but followed along with whatever she said. Sharon kept working, even putting in longer hours. It was easier for her to keep her mind off her health problems if she was busy. Then after he got a phone call from Buzz saying she got dizzy and lost her balance at a crime scene, she and Andy had a big fight. After he made her get checked out by her doctor, he took her home. He laid into her about how she wasn't taking care of herself. He raised his voice as he told her she had no reason to be at the victim's house since Provenza was the Incident Commander and had been for years. He questioned why she spent long hours, well into the night, to solve cases, and didn't listen to him or her doctor's advice. Andy struck a nerve when he sadly stated it was as if she wanted to push her luck and didn't want to get better.

It took her a moment to recover from his direct words. She knew the reason they affected her was because there was a layer of truth to them. To cover up her vulnerability, Sharon lashed out at him by telling him in her Darth Raydor voice, that she was independent and they both knew that when they got involved. She didn't like to be told what to do. Just as she was about to apologize for sounding so harsh, he gave her an ultimatum that set her temper to rise once again. First, Andy said he was at his wits-end and he was finally putting his foot down. He demanded she take at least a week, if not two, off of work or he'd go to Assistant Chief Mason. She countered that what he was doing was blackmail. His smirky reply was them's the rules. Sharon was sure he liked rubbing that in and barely held herself back from making the same face to him as she did to Rusty when she was in the hospital.

The second part of his argument was that all her doctors had said to take time off and in the rulebook that she probably wrote, one had to tell their superior officer if they had a life-threatening ailment or disease that could hinder their job performance. Andy was completely serious as he explained that she would probably send one of her subordinates to a training seminar or have them suspended if they had kept something that important from her. Speaking to her IA side, he emphasized that there was no telling how many lawsuits the department would have against them if she had sent them out in the line of duty not knowing they would be risking not only their own life but also the team and civilians around them.

Listening to all Andy had to say and complain about made her furious. In the heat of the moment, she told him to stay out of her life choices. She could make decisions on her own. She had been taking care of herself for a long time and didn't need him for that. Now looking back, her heart dropped at the look on his face. He had calmly replied that he didn't want her to upset herself more than she already had and make her condition worse. If she wanted to talk about it now they would, or they could later after a cooling down period for both of them. When she didn't answer he nodded, pulled his car keys out of his pocket, and told her he would be home after his AA meeting.

For a moment in time, Sharon thought this would be the time Andy left her just like Jack usually did. When the going got tough, Jackson Raydor would always hit the road as fast as he could. Of course, she knew Andy was nothing like her ex-husband, even though they had similar backgrounds. Jack's voice echoed through her memories. He had said she could be cold and she pushed those who cared about her away. As Andy approached the front door to leave, her heart pounded faster. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She wanted to call out to him to stay, but it wasn't in her to beg. It had to be his choice.

When he stopped then slowly turned to her with a smile and said he would be back in a few hours, she relaxed a bit and was able to get air back into her lungs. After he gave her a wink and said that he loved her, her pulse was at a soothing pace and she could breathe easily.  
Sharon knew he'd come home and he would stay by her side through the good times and the bad, but lately, it seemed mostly it was through her bad times. In the end, she knew what Andy was saying and all he was doing was for her. He cared and didn't want to lose her.

Her biggest worry, even more than her health crisis, was would they as a couple, be able to overcome an obstacle as huge as the one she brought to their relationship? Sharon knew they both had the determination, but would they have the time to try?

~TBC~


End file.
